


Tinder Tail or Soldier Spy

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Investigation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Sexting, Somehow inspired by Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Tinder, Vaginal Sex, perfect match, thryce
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: If you saw Thrawn's photo on Tinder, would you swipe right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dealer in Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932813) by [ap_trash_compactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_trash_compactor/pseuds/ap_trash_compactor). 



Arihnda Pryce przesuwała palcem po ekranie swojego datapada. W lewo. I znów w lewo. Nużyła ją już ta czynność.

Czasem logowała się na Tinderze wyłącznie po to, by oglądać zdjęcia mężczyzn, których aplikacja wskazała na jej potencjalnych partnerów. Przyglądała się krytycznie ich twarzom, próbowała odgadnąć, kim są i czym się zajmują. Niekiedy czytała uważnie opisy pod zdjęciami, jakby przeglądała katalog i decydowała się na zakup produktu. Z tych opisów zresztą niewiele wynikało: niektórzy kłamali nawet w kwestii wieku i wzrostu.

Aplikacja dawała możliwość zeskanowania swojej sylwetki w celu lepszego dopasowania, lecz niewiele osób korzystało z tej funkcji. Powód był oczywisty: większość mężczyzn wolała twierdzić, że ich sprzęt był olbrzymi, a tors wspaniale umięśniony. Tymczasem aplikacja dodawała centymetrów nie tam, gdzie by sobie tego życzyli: w ich mniemaniu _zaniżała_ rozmiary ich penisów i _złośliwie_ uwypuklała nie te mięśnie, którymi chcieli się pochwalić – czyli piwne.

Kobiety były nie mniej przewrażliwione na punkcie swojego wirtualnego wizerunku niż mężczyźni. Rzadko która podawała prawdziwy rozmiar swoich piersi, pozornie kierując się słuszną zasadą, że „to nie cycki są najważniejsze”. A jednak wszystkie musiały wiedzieć dobrze, że dla męskich użytkowników Tindera cycki były najważniejsze. Statystyki pokazywały, że te spośród użytkowniczek, których fotografie eksponowały ich biust, miały w serwisie zdecydowanie wyższą ocenę niż ich „płaskie” koleżanki.

Inną kwestią była tak zwana „ochrona wrażliwych danych”. Zabawne, że ludzie dobrowolnie powierzali dokumentację swojego życia seksualnego aplikacji (zapisy intymnych rozmów czy lokalizacje, w których przebywali, wiadomo kiedy i z kim), a równocześnie obawiali się identyfikacji. Posługiwali się wymyślonymi imionami, ale używali datapadów zarejestrowanych na swoje prawdziwe nazwisko i płacili za dodatkowe usługi z własnych kart kredytowych. Bardziej ich martwiło to, że wyciekną dane dotyczące ich wyglądu, niż to, że śledząc ich wirtualną działalność, z łatwością można odkryć ich powiązania z poszczególnymi osobami, a nawet tworzyć nowe powiązania. Pryce dostrzegła taką możliwość.

Algorytm Tindera niby miał upraszczać kontakty międzyludzkie (czytaj: kontakty seksualne), ale naiwnością według Arihndy byłaby wiara w to, że maszyna po prostu zestawiała jednostki mechanicznie kompatybilne ze sobą. To, co określano mianem „preferencji”, w rzeczywistości służyło kontrolowaniu tego, które rasy mogły się ze sobą krzyżować. Teoretycznie Arihnda startowała z uprzywilejowanej pozycji: była ludzką kobietą o jasnej karnacji, jednak nie znaczyło to wcale, że mogła umówić się z przedstawicielem dowolnego gatunku. Gdyby wykazywała zainteresowanie wyłącznie nieludźmi, system skrzętnie by to odnotował. Zauważyła zresztą, że na ekranie jej urządzenia elektronicznego znacznie częściej pojawiały się zdjęcia ludzi niż nieludzi, jak gdyby aplikacja chciała jej wskazać „właściwe” zachowanie. „Ustępstwem” ze strony Tindera było proponowanie jej humanoidów. Niebywałe.

Zatrzymała się dłużej przy zdjęciu przedstawiającym niebieskiego mężczyznę o świetlistych czerwonych oczach. Zamrugała z zaskoczenia. Znała go. To był starszy porucznik Thrawn. Pryce spotkała go na bankiecie w Alisandre Hotel, kiedy jeszcze pełniła funkcję asystentki senatora Domusa Renkinga. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie wiedziała, czy Thrawn odszedł ze służby, czy też przeciwnie: awansował.

Przesunęła palcem w prawo, by zapisać ten kontakt, i wylogowała się z aplikacji.


	2. Chapter 2

Uniwersalny System Komunikacji umożliwiał zdobycie podstawowych danych kontaktowych dowolnego oficera imperialnej armii. Nie był to jednak Tinder. Całe szczęście. Pryce odszukała Thrawna w bazie: był teraz kapitanem i służył na _Thunder Wasp_. Zawiesiła wzrok na tej informacji.

„Czy on oszalał?”, przeszło jej przez myśl. Gdyby któryś z jego przełożonych odkrył, że kapitan miał konto na Tinderze, Thrawn z pewnością otrzymałby oficjalne upomnienie. „Ryzykował swoją karierę dla chwili przyjemności?”.

Przez moment Arihnda zastanawiała się, co zrobić z tą informacją. Stwarzała ona dobre podstawy do… szantażu. Nauczyła się tak myśleć po incydencie z Moffem Ghadim. Teraz, gdy pracowała dla Higher Skies, zbierała tego typu informacje o różnych wpływowych osobach. Prawdopodobnie podskoczyłaby z radości, gdyby w aplikacji randkowej wyświetlił jej się ktoś taki, jak Wielki Moff Tarkin.

Thrawn w jej mniemaniu nie był na tyle ważny, by ktokolwiek chciał kupić informacje o jego życiu seksualnym, ale wciąż mógł stać się… dźwignią. Pryce przypomniała sobie, że widziała go ostatnio z pułkownikiem Yularenem z ISB. I, co ciekawe, wtedy Yularen starał się wyciągnąć Thrawna z tarapatów, w które ten nieopatrznie się wpakował. Zastanawiała się, czy w tym przypadku wpływy Yularena wystarczyłyby, by wyciszyć „tinderową aferę”.

W zamyśleniu potarła prawy policzek. Zdecydowanie prościej było przeciwdziałać wybuchom skandali obyczajowych niż mierzyć się z ich przykrymi konsekwencjami. Nie znała zresztą nikogo, kto mógłby skorzystać na takim ośmieszeniu Thrawna, ale wiedziała, komu zależało na tym, by w kartotece kapitana nie pojawiła się podobna adnotacja. Wdzięczność pułkownika Yularena była czymś, na czym Pryce mogła w przyszłości coś zbudować. Dobre stosunki z kapitanem Thrawnem również mogły jej się kiedyś przydać. Miałby u niej dług.

Zalogowała się ponownie do aplikacji i przeczytała profil niebieskiego mężczyzny. Zmarszczyła czoło. Poczuła się tak, jakby rozważała zakup robota. Poznała jego dokładne wymiary i wagę. Nie zamieścił żadnych informacji, z których mogłaby wywnioskować cokolwiek na temat jego osobowości. Może chciał zgrywać tajemniczego? A może był na tyle cyniczny, by dawać użytkowniczkom Tindera do zrozumienia, że interesował go wyłącznie przelotny seks?

W „preferencjach” wpisał ludzkie kobiety. Zaznaczył, że nie pociągają go orgie.

Pryce przygryzła dolną wargę. Thrawn celował raczej w kobiety młodsze od niej. Nie potrafiła zgadnąć, na jakiej zasadzie algorytm ich ze sobą zestawił.

Obawiała się, że kapitan ją rozpozna, choć na zdjęciu profilowym miała blond perukę. Statystyki wskazywały na to, że blondynki miały większe „branie”, choć nie tym Arihnda się kierowała, urządzając tę maskaradę.

Zostawiła sobie „furtkę bezpieczeństwa”. W przeciwieństwie do Thrawna zabezpieczyła się przed przypadkowym rozpoznaniem i możliwością szantażu. W razie konieczności mogła zaprzeczyć, że to ona znajdowała się na tym zdjęciu. Przyparta do muru mogła wreszcie wyjawić, że przeglądała Tindera, by zbierać informacje dla Higher Skies. Co poniekąd było zgodne z prawdą.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że Pryce korzystała czasem z aplikacji, by anonimowo zaliczyć szybki seks. Stroną, która pozostawała anonimowa, była naturalnie ona sama. Nie umiała się powstrzymać przed sprawdzeniem partnera przed umówionym spotkaniem. Korzystała z różnych metod pozyskiwania informacji i „tinderowe łowy” traktowała jako wyzwanie: test swoich umiejętności researcherskich.

Nie chciała wystraszyć Thrawna ani wzbudzić jego podejrzeń. Niewiele by jej to dało, gdyby kapitan z miejsca usunął swoje konto na Tinderze. Posiadała na razie tylko jego zdjęcie i opis, który równie dobrze mógłby być wyrywkiem z jego dokumentacji medycznej. Za mało, by go szantażować. Gdyby natomiast udało jej się z nim umówić, miałaby na niego niezłego haka.

Kamień spadł jej z serca, kiedy zobaczyła powiadomienie: „Jorj Car’das polubił twój profil”. A później pomyślała: „cóż za głupi pseudonim!”.

Chwilę później otrzymała od niego pierwszą wiadomość.

„ **Czy chcesz się spotkać?** ”.

Konkret. Żadnych podchodów, badania gruntu. Korciło ją, by odpisać mu zgryźliwie: „a jak myślisz, dlaczego przesunęłam cię w prawo?”.

Może Thrawn nie potrafił flirtować. Może nie lubił tracić czasu na czcze pogawędki. Jednak właśnie na tym, zdaniem Arihndy i zapewne wielu innych osób, polegał urok Tindera. Pomagał zająć jakoś czas, kiedy człowiek niemożebnie się nudził. Pozwalał wykreować siebie w sieci i złowić na tę przynętę atrakcyjnego partnera.

„ **Tak** ”, napisała natychmiast. „ **Kiedy?** ”. Wcisnęła „wyślij”.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała adres i proponowaną datę. Podskoczyła w miejscu. „Tak szybko?!”.

W normalnych okolicznościach spuściłaby takiego faceta po brzytwie. Brzmiał jak desperat albo dupek. Owszem, ona pierwsza go wyhaczyła, okazała zainteresowanie jego osobą i zainicjowała kontakt, ale to nie znaczyło wcale, że mógł już rezerwować pokój w hotelu. Powinni się umówić najpierw na randkę w jakimś przyzwoitym miejscu, a potem dopiero…

„ **Może wpierw wypijemy razem kawę?** ”, zdecydowała się go upomnieć.

„ **Dobrze** ”, zgodził się z nią.

Kolejna wiadomość od niego wprawiła ją w jeszcze większy dyskomfort.

„ **Wybierz miejsce** ”.

Osłupiała wpatrywała się w ekran przez dobre kilka sekund. Czy on założył, że zaakceptowała jego warunki i wyszła z propozycją picia kawy _przed_ udaniem się do hotelu?

„ **Gilroy Plaza Diner** ”, wystukała gniewnie.

Zdenerwowało ją to, że Thrawn nie miał najmniejszego problemu z tym, by pójść do łóżka z przypadkowo poznaną na Tinderze blondyną. Najwyraźniej należał do tego typu mężczyzn, dla których seks nie wiązał się z budowaniem żadnego rodzaju relacji. Na dodatek był aż tak zadufany w sobie, że wydawało mu się, że kobiety przyciągnie samo jego zdjęcie i informacja o długości jego niebieskiego fiuta.

Zaproponował odrobinę wcześniejszą godzinę niż w poprzedniej wiadomości. Pryce przewróciła oczami. Był przystojnym, ale jednak – dupkiem.

„ **Dobrze.** ”, opisała, stawiając na końcu słynną „kropkę nienawiści”.

„ **Dobrze** ”, odpowiedział bez kropki, ale też i bez żadnej łagodzącej ton jego wypowiedzi emotikony.

I może uszłoby mu to na sucho, gdyby nie dodał na sam koniec:

„ **Postaraj się nie spóźnić** ”.


	3. Chapter 3

Spóźniła się. Specjalnie, żeby zrobić mu na złość. Chwilę jej też zajęło, zanim go odnalazła przy stoliku.

Nie rozpoznała go od razu. Nie widzieć czemu, Thrawn miał na sobie brązowy płaszcz z zarzuconym na głowę kapturem i zielone okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Ładne okulary – rzekła, przysiadając się do niego.

\- Ładna peruka – odpowiedział, odrywając na moment wzrok od datapadu.

Pryce odruchowo poprawiła włosy, zaniepokojona, że spod blond loków być może wychylił się jej jakiś czarny kosmyk.

\- Pamiętasz mnie? – zapytała.

\- Oczywiście – Thrawn spojrzał na nią znad zielonych szkieł i przez krótką chwilę mogła ponownie ujrzeć jego połyskliwe czerwone oczy – panno Pryce.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną umówić? – odezwał się niefrasobliwie.

\- Sama się teraz zastanawiam – mruknęła Arihnda.

Widząc, że przesunął palcem po ekranie swojego datapadu _w prawo_ , kopnęła go pod stolikiem mocno w kostkę.

\- Czy ty piszesz z kimś innym podczas randki ze mną? – syknęła.

\- Pracuję.

\- Na Tinderze?

Westchnął.

\- Owszem – odrzekł. – Lecz to nie jest dobre miejsce, by rozmawiać na ten temat. Powiedz mi, dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną spotkać, a wówczas może opowiem ci, na czym polega moja praca.

Uniosła brwi wyniośle.

\- Masz kłopoty – oświadczyła mu.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Będziesz miał spore kłopoty – przeformułowała swoją wcześniejszą wypowiedź – kiedy to, co robisz, wyjdzie na jaw.

Odłożył datapad, oparł łokcie na blacie stolika i ułożył dłonie w piramidkę. 

Przez moment oboje milczeli. W międzyczasie droid kelnerski podał im zamówiony uprzednio przez elektroniczną kartę menu kaf.

\- Co takiego robię? – zapytał ostrożnie Thrawn, gdy robot już się oddalił.

\- Randkujesz – rzuciła oskarżycielsko – na Tinderze.

Jej towarzysz uśmiechnął się. Arihnda zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

\- To poważna sprawa – poinformowała go. – Oficer Imperium nie może postępować w ten sposób.

\- Skąd pewność, że nadal pełnię czynną służbę?

\- Sprawdziłam – zakomunikowała mu. – Przydział na _Thunder Wasp_. Gratuluję, kapitanie Thrawn.

Jego uśmiech, zamiast zniknąć, stał się wówczas szerszy.

\- Sprawdziłaś mnie – odrzekł Thrawn – i postanowiłaś skontaktować się ze mną poprzez aplikację randkową. Dlaczego nie inną drogą?

Pochylił się w jej stronę i dodał szeptem:

\- Nie radzę mnie szantażować, panno Pryce.

Utrzymała pokerową twarz. Pociągnęła łyk swojego kafu.

\- Zatem jesteś świadomy tego, że robisz coś niestosownego – odparła. – Martwiłam się, że możesz nie mieć o tym pojęcia.

\- Odezwałaś się do mnie z tego właśnie powodu? – zapytał takim tonem, jakby jej niedowierzał.

\- A myślałeś, że dlatego, że zaimponowały mi twoje mięśnie i… inne wymiary? – pozwoliła sobie na sugestywny uśmieszek. – Nie jestem aż taka płytka.

\- Nie twierdzę, że jesteś.

Zsunął okulary na czubek nosa i patrzył na nią ponad zielonymi szkłami.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie dążyłabyś tak do tego spotkania, gdyby nie nurtowało cię, dlaczego założyłem konto na Tinderze. Chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać w cztery oczy, ponieważ wiesz, kim jestem. Mogę zaspokoić twoją ciekawość i powiedzieć ci, czym się aktualnie zajmuję, ale… nie tutaj. Zbyt wiele osób się tu kręci i zbyt łatwo ktoś mógłby podsłuchać naszą rozmowę.

\- Liczysz na to, że się zgodzę pójść z tobą do hotelu? – zareagowała ostro.

\- To nie jest propozycja seksualna.

\- W takim razie tym bardziej powinnam odmówić.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Nie planuję cię zamordować – powiedział poważnie. – Pochwalam twoją ostrożność, lecz jeśli mam ci zaufać, ty musisz zaufać mnie.

\- Dlaczego mam ci ufać? – postawiła mu pytanie, które w istocie znaczyło tyle co: „dlaczego mam ufać komukolwiek?”.

Kapitan wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Zatem jesteś świadoma tego, że wiele ryzykujesz, umawiając się na tego typu randki w ciemno – rzekł wreszcie, jak gdyby parafrazował jej uprzednie, skierowane do niego słowa. – Martwiłem się, że możesz nie mieć o tym pojęcia.

\- Martwiłeś się? – nie uwierzyła mu.

\- Nie życzę ci źle – odparł. – I… nie chciałbym, żebyś przepadła bez wieści tak, jak inne kobiety.


	4. Chapter 4

Wstydziła się trochę tego, jak jej towarzysz był ubrany. Nie tyle miała obiekcje odnośnie jego gustu, ile przeszkadzało jej to, że najpierw klienci kawiarni, a potem przechodnie na ulicy spoglądali na nich z zaciekawieniem. Wspomniała wreszcie kapitanowi, niby mimochodem, że jeśli chciał ukryć swoją tożsamość, to nie powinien był wkładać tego płaszcza.

\- Maskuje dobrze moją sylwetkę – odparł Thrawn tonem wyjaśnienia.

\- Przyciąga niepotrzebną uwagę – zaznaczyła Pryce.

\- Owszem. Ludzie mają tendencję do zapamiętywania tego typu nieistotnych szczegółów. Nie dostrzegają wówczas stałych cech, które mogłyby posłużyć do zidentyfikowania danej osoby – kapitan poprawił swoje zielone okulary, by lepiej zasłoniły jego ogniście czerwone oczy.

Arihnda zrobiła sceptyczną minę.

\- Mogłeś po prostu ubrać się tak, jak cała reszta – ruchem głowy wskazała na grupę spacerowiczów.

\- Doprawdy? Panno Pryce, kiedy jestem ubrany tak, jak cała reszta, tym bardziej zwracam na siebie uwagę.

Pryce przypomniała sobie bankiet w Alisandre Hotel i głośny, niedyskretny szept Drillera: „co to takiego?”. Thrawn rzeczywiście wyróżniał się spośród innych imperialnych oficerów. Był chyba jedynym służącym w tej armii nieczłowiekiem. I te jego niepokojąco czerwone, błyszczące oczy drapieżnika…

\- Nie zapytałam cię o to wcześniej – mocno zakłopotana podjęła ten temat – jakiej jesteś rasy. Jakiego gatunku. Na Tinderze nie podałeś tej informacji.

\- O tak, kategoria „nieludzie” jest dość pojemna – odrzekł Thrawn neutralnym tonem. – Jestem Chissem.

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby oczekiwał od niej jakiejś reakcji.

\- Nie słyszałam nigdy o Chissach – przyznała Pryce, by jakoś wybrnąć z tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

\- To zrozumiałe. Chissowie zamieszkują Nieznane Regiony i nie zapuszczają się na inne tereny bez wyraźnego powodu.

Zerknęła na niego i zobaczyła swoje odbicie w szmaragdowych szkłach jego okularów.

\- Ja miałem taki powód – dodał Thrawn.

Wyczuła, że niekoniecznie chciał o tym mówić. W końcu nie znali się aż tak dobrze, by się sobie zwierzać.

\- To ciekawe, że algorytm nas ze sobą połączył – zadarła głowę, by móc obserwować jego niebieską twarz.

Nie uśmiechnął się wcale, choć tego od niego oczekiwała.

\- To równanie z dwiema niewiadomymi – odpowiedział. – Aby uzyskać określony wynik, trzeba wstawić w miejsca „x” i „y” właściwe liczby.

\- Przez przypadek udało nam się to zrobić – stwierdziła.

\- Nie – sprostował Thrawn. – Celowo uzupełniliśmy nasze profile tak, by pasowały do jak największej ilości ofert szybkiego i niezobowiązującego seksu.

Pryce rozejrzała się na boki, by upewnić się, że nikt ich nie słyszał.

\- Aplikacja proponuje profile – rzekła – ale zawsze można zignorować sugestię. Przesunąć w lewo. Przebieranie w ofertach jest zawsze lepsze niż czekanie na kogoś, kto spełni wszystkie z wygórowanych wymagań.

\- Niemniej jednak trzeba wyznaczyć jakieś ramy – Pryce poczuła, że Chiss uważnie jej się przyglądał – żeby uniknąć wysypu niechcianych wiadomości.

Zaśmiała się, odrobinę nerwowo i sztucznie.

\- Odkąd założyłeś konto na Tinderze, zapewne mierzysz się z takim spamem – oceniła go. – Otwierasz aplikację i przesuwasz palcem, jakbyś czyścił ekran.

\- To nie jest wyłącznie eksperyment, panno Pryce – oświadczył kapitan. – Wyszukuję konkretne osoby. Przeglądam profile, piszę spersonalizowane wiadomości i proponuję spotkanie. To dość wyczerpująca praca.

\- Widzę – przewróciła oczami. – Wiesz, że słabo ci to wychodzi? Mam na myśli flirtowanie.

\- Nie flirtowałem z tobą.

\- Może nie potrafisz?

Prychnął.

\- To nie było konieczne, by osiągnąć zamierzony cel – odrzekł. – Przypominam, że to ty wyszłaś z inicjatywą nawiązania bliższej znajomości. Nie chciałem cię zwodzić, udając, że nie wiem, kim jesteś, ani dostarczać ci rozrywki, angażując się w bezsensowną grę. Moje wiadomości celowo były lakoniczne. W ten sposób udało mi się ustalić, czy rzeczywiście zależy ci na spotkaniu się ze mną.

„Podstępna bestia”, pomyślała Pryce, a głośno odważyła się zapytać:

\- I okazało się, że pasuję do profilu poszukiwanej przez ciebie kobiety?

\- Wolałbym, żeby tak nie było – oznajmił jej Chiss. – Selekcja polega też na tym, by odrzucić od razu te kobiety, które są na tyle rozsądne, by nie umawiać się z nieznajomym mężczyzną w miejscu, z którego stosunkowo łatwo można je uprowadzić.

\- Ale ty się tym nie zajmujesz – stwierdziła szybko Arihnda. – To działanie prewencyjne.

\- Oczywiście.

Dotarli do hotelu. Taniego, położonego w jednej z gorszych dzielnic Coruscant.

\- Wejdziemy do środka? – zaproponował Thrawn.

Musiała się przemóc, by zdobyć się na wątły uśmiech.

\- Wiesz, że nie zgodziłabym się na to, gdybym nie wiedziała, że jesteś oficerem imperialnej floty?

Odpowiedział zdawkowym i, jak jej się zdawało, lekko kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- Czy to sprawia, że mi ufasz? – zapytał.

Przez moment miała ochotę powiedzieć mu prawdę: że choćby był samym Imperatorem, i tak miałaby poważne wątpliwości, czy powinna pójść z nim „na górę”.

\- Po prostu wiem, ile zarabiasz – pozwoliła sobie na uszczypliwość – i że nie stać cię na lepszy hotel.

Thrawn odchrząknął, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że udało jej się wprawić go w zakłopotanie.

\- Zaprosiłbym cię do swojego biura, lecz na ten moment żadnego nie posiadam – mówił wyważonym tonem, ale mimo to Arihnda potrafiła wyczuć jego irytację – dlatego hotelowy pokój będzie musiał nam posłużyć za pomieszczenie oferujące odrobinę prywatności.

Zerknęła na jego twarz zdumiona podtekstem zawartym w jego wypowiedzi. Podtekstem, którego być może Thrawn nie był w pełni świadomy.

Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

\- Hotel z pewnością zapewnia większą prywatność niż służbowe biuro – odparła gładko.

Mięśnie mimiczne na twarzy Thrawna nie drgnęły nawet.

Przepuścił ją kurtuazyjnie w drzwiach i udał się w stronę recepcji po klucze. Arihnda w międzyczasie, czekając na niego w hotelowym holu, poprawiała włosy, by lepiej zakrywały jej twarz. Faktycznie, musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, wyglądali jak dwoje dorosłych, którzy zamierzają niebawem uprawiać seks.

Wsiedli razem do turbowindy. Arihnda nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, by rozładować nieco napięcie, towarzyszące tej dość nietypowej sytuacji. Milczała więc. Czuła się tak, jakby odtwarzali jakiś z góry określony scenariusz. „Wszystko z powodu Tindera”, przeszło jej nagle przez myśl, „i algorytmu”. Nawet jeśli wciąż nierozstrzygnięta jeszcze sprawa pomiędzy nią a Thrawnem miała podwójne, a być może i potrójne dno, powierzchownie wszystko przedstawiało się tak, jakby umówili się na randkę i postanowili od razu „przejść do rzeczy”.

Tinderowa atmosfera sprawiała, że Pryce czuła się odrobinę niezręcznie, stojąc zaledwie o krok od Thrawna. Jej serce waliło jak młot. Niby nie mieli w planach uprawiania seksu, lecz zachowywanie się tak, jak gdyby do tego właśnie wszystko zmierzało, powodowało, że Arihnda zaczynała brać na poważnie taką możliwość. Spoglądała na Thrawna i jego „strój mnicha” nieco gasił jej entuzjazm. Nie, nie pasowali do siebie, stwierdzała. A potem zerkała na jego całkiem przystojną twarz i w jej głowie pojawiała się znów myśl: „a może jednak?”.


	5. Chapter 5

W milczeniu przemierzyli korytarz. Znaleźli właściwy pokój, weszli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi.

Arihnda przyglądała się, jak Thrawn zdejmuje swój płaszcz i odwiesza go na jednym z wbitych w ścianę haczyków. Po chwili kapitan obrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Pospiesznie rozpięła i ściągnęła swoje wierzchnie odzienie i podała mu je, by zawiesił je na drugim haczyku.

Chiss gestem zachęcił ją, by ruszyła dalej, w głąb pomieszczenia.

Rozejrzała się niepewnie. Pokój był niewielki i właściwie usiąść można było tylko na łóżku. Albo na podłodze. Wybrała łóżko.

Thrawn zatrzymał się na środku pokoju. W dłoni trzymał swe zielone okulary i przypatrywał się Pryce, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ich relacja pozwalała na to, by zajął miejsce obok niej na łóżku. Arihnda wykorzystała tę chwilę jego wewnętrznej walki, by otaksować go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

Jego mięśnie były doskonale widoczne pod czarnym kostiumem, który wojskowi zwykli zakładać pod pancerz lub pod kombinezon pilota. Teoretycznie Thrawn nie powinien nosić takiego kostiumu, ale w tej sytuacji był on zapewne lepszym wyborem niż oliwkowozielony mundur oficerski. Zdziwiło ją jednak to, że kapitan nie zdecydował się założyć cywilnych ciuchów. Może żadnych tego typu ubrań nie posiadał? A może był to przemyślany wybór i Chiss chciał jej coś w ten sposób zakomunikować?

Niewątpliwie wyglądał w tym kostiumie dobrze. O wiele lepiej, w każdym razie, niż w płaszczu z kapturem. Pryce rozważyła taką możliwość, że kapitan ubrał się tak, by wypaść w jej oczach jako osoba atrakcyjna. Porzuciła szybko tę myśl, uznając taki scenariusz za mało prawdopodobny. Thrawn nie starał się jej uwieść. Próbował zdobyć jej zaufanie. Sprawdzał ją, stwierdziła po chwili namysłu.

Mundur byłby zbyt oczywisty, czarny kostium zaś zaledwie sugerował jego powiązania z wojskiem. Tyle, że ona już wiedziała, że Thrawn był kapitanem w stanie czynnej służby. Może założył, że nie domyśliła się od razu, z kim miała do czynienia, że nie sprawdziła go zawczasu i potrzebowała z jego strony subtelnej podpowiedzi? Może czarny kostium miał działać na jej podświadomość? Teraz też, kiedy znała prawdziwą tożsamość Thrawna, ten strój miał wzbudzać _zaufanie_. Gwarantować jej _bezpieczeństwo_.

Pryce jednak miała niestety już wcześniej do czynienia z odzianymi w mundur kanaliami. Nie zaufałaby żadnemu mężczyźnie tylko dlatego, że był _wojskowym_. Mimo to znalazła się w hotelowym pokoju z nieznanym sobie bliżej imperialnym oficerem. Wiedziała, co prawda, jak się nazywał, ale czy taka wiedza gwarantowała jej bezpieczeństwo? Raczej nie.

Przesunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie, i uderzyła dwukrotnie dłonią o materac. Thrawn przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, celowo, jak oceniła to Pryce, naśladując jej pozycję: stopy, tak samo jak ona, trzymał na podłodze, by w każdej chwili móc wyprostować się i wstać.

\- Mieliśmy o czymś porozmawiać – przypomniała mu niewinnie.

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią.

\- Tak. Oczywiście.

Westchnął.

\- ISB prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie zaginięcia kilku kobiet – poinformował ją. – Ustalono, że to, co je łączy, to korzystanie z pewnej aplikacji randkowej. Z Tindera. ISB uzyskało dostęp do kont ofiar i przesłuchało mężczyzn, z którymi te kobiety się wcześniej spotykały. Jednego z nich aresztowano, pozostali posiadali dość mocne alibi.

„Czyli wpływy”, dopowiedziała sobie w myślach Arihnda.

\- Wydawało się, że wystarczy przycisnąć podejrzanego, a ten wyjawi, co zrobił z kobietą, z którą uprzednio umówił się poprzez aplikację randkową, i być może powie coś, co pozwoli połączyć go z zaginięciem pozostałych kobiet, lecz w międzyczasie doszło do kolejnych… zniknięć. ISB zaczęło rozważać wówczas inny scenariusz: zamiast szukać jednego winnego, domniemanego serialnego mordercy, wzięło pod uwagę możliwość, że chodzić tu może o szajkę przestępczą, która trudni się handlem żywym towarem. Co, moim zdaniem, jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne, gdyż żadnych zwłok jak dotąd nie odnaleziono.

Pryce przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Jaki jest twój udział w tej sprawie? – zapytała opanowanym głosem.

\- Śledztwo utknęło w miejscu. Pułkownik Yularen poprosił mnie wówczas o pomoc. O opinię dokładnie – Thrawn zmarszczył brwi. – Przeanalizowałem profile uprowadzonych kobiet i ich holonetową korespondencję. Znalazłem łączące je cechy i w oparciu o tę wiedzę potrafię teraz wskazać następną potencjalną ofiarę. ISB nie ma jednak dostępu do danych wszystkich użytkowników Tindera. Jedynym sposobem na przeglądanie tych profili jest utworzenie konta na tym portalu.

\- Moglibyście założyć fałszywe konto – podsunęła Pryce. – Konto potencjalnej ofiary. Wymyślić kobietę, która przypominałaby te porwane, i po prostu zaczekać, aż ktoś do niej zagada. Umówić się na spotkanie i aresztować go.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

\- To samo zaproponował pułkownik Yularen. Problem polega jednak na tym, że nie wiemy, czy za porwaniami stoi bezpośrednio jakiś użytkownik Tindera. Być może jest ktoś taki, kto tylko typuje kobiety spełniające określone kryteria, zbiera o nich informacje i powiadamia przestępców, gdzie i kiedy te się pojawią. Niekoniecznie na randce. Lokalizacją może być równie dobrze miejsce ich zamieszkania, siłownia albo ulubiony sklep. Nie można też wykluczyć, że w systemie bezpieczeństwa istnieje luka i ktoś przegląda cudzą korespondencję, samemu nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów. Przygotowanie prowokacji w takich okolicznościach jest niemożliwe. Musimy znaleźć _faktyczną_ potencjalną ofiarę i bacznie ją obserwować.

Arihnda odruchowo poprawiła swoją blond perukę. Przez moment jeszcze próbowała przeczesać palcami sztuczne włosy, a potem poddała się i zdjęła perukę, w której i tak od dłuższego czasu było jej za gorąco.

\- Jedno pytanie, kapitanie – odezwała się. – Szuka pan na Tinderze kobiet, które mogą paść ofiarą tych przestępców. Czy to oznacza, że coś mi grozi? Wpisuję się w profil potencjalnej ofiary?

Thrawn popatrzył na nią. Jego wzrok przesunął się powoli po jej twarzy i zatrzymał się na czubku jej głowy. Chiss zacisnął usta, jakby próbował ukryć uśmiech.

\- Trudno mi to jednoznacznie stwierdzić, ponieważ nie wiem, kogo stara się pani udawać, panno Pryce.

Pochylił się, jakby chciał przyjrzeć się jej z bliska, by lepiej ocenić jej „szanse”.

\- Czy mogę?

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, odgarnął jej włosy. Znieruchomiała. Nie spodziewała się takiego gestu ze strony osoby, z którą prawie nic ją nie łączyło. Może w jego kulturze, w kulturze _Chissów_ , dotykanie cudzych włosów nie wiązało się z bliskością, może Thrawn miał jakiegoś rodzaju obsesję na punkcie porządku i jej rozczochrane włosy denerwowały go i nie pozwalały mu się skupić na ich rozmowie?

Zresztą, chyba sam szybko się zorientował, że zachował się _niewłaściwie_ , gdyż natychmiast ją za to przeprosił. Odparła, oczywiście, że nic wielkiego się nie stało, bo co innego mogła mu na to odpowiedzieć? Zaczęła jednak uważnie przyglądać się jego niebieskiej dłoni, która spoczywała teraz na materacu, wcale nie tak daleko od niej… Pilnowała wzrokiem jego ręki, jakby chciała się przygotować na jego ewentualny następny ruch. Gdyby Chiss _spróbował_ znów jej dotknąć, zdołałaby się uchylić, poderwać się z łóżka…

\- Prawdę mówiąc – rzekł Thrawn neutralnym tonem – zdecydowałem się z tobą spotkać osobiście, żeby cię przestrzec przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie mogłem napisać o tym wprost, żeby nie zniszczyć swojej przykrywki i nie spłoszyć przestępców, gdyby istotnie mieli oni wgląd w prywatne konwersacje użytkowników Tindera.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Z innymi też tak robisz? – zapytała go. – Inne kobiety również _ostrzegasz_? Także w hotelowym pokoju, na łóżku?

\- Panno Pryce – upomniał ją – nie zajmuję się ratowaniem _wszystkich_ kobiet. Może spotkaliśmy się wtedy w Alisandre Hotel przez przypadek, a teraz nasze drogi skrzyżowały się ponownie, ponieważ zmierzamy w tym samym kierunku i możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc? Wiem, że dostrzegła pani potencjał takiej relacji i współpracy i dlatego zdecydowała się pani… przesunąć palcem w prawo.

Przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- Miał pan rację, kapitanie – rzekła zrezygnowana – częściowo. Mogłabym pana szantażować, ale uznałam, że bardziej opłacałoby mi się, gdyby _chciał_ pan ze mną współpracować.

Objęła się, jak gdyby nagle zrobiło jej się zimno.

\- Pomyślałam, że to _ja_ ostrzegę _pana_ przed niebezpieczeństwem. I że _pan_ z czystej wdzięczności zrobi później coś dla mnie. Mogę potrzebować… przysługi. Nie mam… wpływów. Straciłam pracę w biurze senatora Renkinga. Ale chciałabym wrócić.

Obróciła głowę w stronę Thrawna i spojrzała wprost w jego gorejące czerwone oczy.

\- Nie do biura Renkinga – wyklarowała – tylko do polityki. Do służby Imperium. Jeśli panu pomogę w tym… śledztwie, jeśli pomogę ISB, czy otrzymam coś w zamian?

Kąciki ust Chissa drgnęły lekko.

\- Co chciałaby pani otrzymać w zamian, panno Pryce?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – odrzekła.

Tymczasem jakiś chochlik w jej głowie odezwał się w jej imieniu: „Ciebie. Na wyłączność”.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Arihnda wpatrywała się w tę jego absurdalnie przystojną niebieską twarz i w pewnym momencie wyobraziła sobie, że zaczynają się całować…

Instynktownie oblizała wargi i spostrzegła, że kapitan jakby na komendę opuścił wówczas nieco wzrok i zerknął na jej usta.

\- Mam pytanie…

\- Kolejne, panno Pryce? – odparł tonem, który zinterpretowała jako żartobliwy.

\- Czy kiedy rezerwowałeś ten pokój – zawiesiła głos, jakby chciała zbudować napięcie, a potem dokończyła szybko – zakładałeś, że będziemy tu siedzieć i _tylko_ rozmawiać?

Zamrugał, jak gdyby zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

\- A czy powinienem był założyć, że może być inaczej?

\- Nie jestem płytka – zaznaczyła od razu – i zwykle nie idę z facetem do łóżka zaraz po pierwszej randce, a ta nasza tak dalece odbiegała od ideału, że nawet nie wiem, czy można ją nazwać „randką”. Mimo to jakoś dotarliśmy do hotelu i mam wrażenie, że… przecież umówiliśmy się przez Tindera! To coś mówi o charakterze naszego spotkania.

\- Wszystkie takie spotkania muszą kończyć się w łóżku? – odezwał się Thrawn powątpiewająco.

\- No cóż… chyba, że dla ciebie to tylko praca…

 Przerwał jej pocałunkiem. Niby wiedziała, że ich usta nieuchronnie muszą się ze sobą połączyć; widziała, jak Thrawn się obrócił; poczuła, jak złapał ją za ramię, a potem drugą dłonią przytrzymał jej głowę, ale wciąż uważała ten pocałunek za niespodziewany zwrot akcji. Akcji, która teraz zaczęła się rozwijać bardzo szybko i wartko: uczestniczyły w tym ich języki oraz ręce, szukające zamków i zapięć ich ubrań, a kiedy pozbyli się swych strojów i butów, ich ciała zderzyły się ze sobą jak dwa lodowce. Arihnda nie wiedziała, skąd przyszło jej na myśl podobne porównanie. Może to _kolor_ skóry Chissa wywołał u niej takie skojarzenie, gdyż bez wątpienia nie była to jej _temperatura_ : Thrawn był gorący i grzał ją jak lothalskie słońce w lipcu. Był też… ciężki, gdy leżał na niej.

\- Zaczekaj – Pryce odzyskała na moment rozsądek i przypomniała mu – załóż prezerwatywę.

Dostrzegła w jego oczach mieszankę emocji: zaskoczenia, strachu i… żalu? Otworzył usta, by jej powiedzieć, że nie miał, zapomniał… ale zanim zdołał na głos wyrazić swoje uczucia i obawy, Pryce oświadczyła mu kategorycznie:

\- Jest w kieszeni mojego płaszcza.

Leżała na wznak, czekając na niego.

\- Arihndo – usłyszała chwilę później – może powinniśmy najpierw na ten temat porozmawiać?

\- Żartujesz sobie? – ofuknęła go. – Chodź tu natychmiast.

Usiadł na łóżku. Musiała przewrócić się na bok, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Oglądał z bliska saszetkę z prezerwatywą.

\- Niech zgadnę – mruknęła niechętnie – nie lubisz, gdy coś cię uciska.

\- Co takiego? – zdziwił się, jakby przemówiła do niego w obcym języku.

\- Nie lubisz prezerwatyw.

\- To nie problem – powiedział. – Zastanawiam się tylko… skoro spontanicznie zdecydowaliśmy się na seks, skąd miałaś prezerwatywę akurat w moim rozmiarze?

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Pochwaliłeś się swoimi rozmiarami na Tinderze, czyż nie? Pomyślałam, że jesteś przystojnym… dupkiem, który może nie pamiętać o antykoncepcji.

Zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się, jakby zraniła go tymi słowami.

\- Nie pomyślałaś, że prawdopodobieństwo tego, że wylądujemy razem w łóżku wynosi zaledwie… trzy procent?

\- Chyba dziewięćdziesiąt trzy – prychnęła. – Umówiliśmy się przez _Tindera_. Zaproponowałeś _hotel_. Nie wmówisz mi, że nie brałeś pod uwagę możliwości uprawiania ze mną seksu!

Zgrywał niewiniątko. Bardzo dobrze zresztą mu to wychodziło. Obracał w dłoni opakowanie z prezerwatywą, zamiast zwyczajnie ją założyć i wrócić do miejsca, w którym ostatnio skończyli…

Nie gniewała się na niego o to, że zapomniał o prezerwatywie. Nie tak _naprawdę_. W końcu _ona_ o niej pamiętała.

\- Nie spałem z kobietami z Tindera – oznajmił nieoczekiwanie Thrawn. – Nie zamierzałem i nadal nie zamierzam z żadną z nich się przespać. Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedziała.

Co ją obchodziło to, czy uprawiał seks z którąkolwiek z „obserwowanych” kobiet? To była wyłącznie jego sprawa. Nie musiał się przed nią tłumaczyć.

\- Urocze – odpowiedziała mu. – Ja mam konto na Tinderze właśnie po to, by sypiać z mężczyznami. Nie rób takiej miny. Nie piszę do wszystkich. Umawiam się na randki, a gdy coś „zaiskrzy”, idę z takim facetem do łóżka. Pieprzymy się, a rano kulturalnie mówimy sobie „do widzenia”.

Jego milczenie, w jej odczuciu, było pełne urazy.

\- Będziemy razem współpracować – przypomniał jej Thrawn, kiedy już zdecydował się ponownie do niej odezwać. – Nie powiemy sobie zwyczajnie „do widzenia”.

Westchnęła.

\- Trzeba umieć oddzielić pracę – oświadczyła – od _tego_. Myślisz, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało, gdy będziemy posyłać sobie pożądliwe spojrzenia i zastanawiać się, jak by to było, gdybyśmy poszli razem do łóżka? _Ja_ nie mam ochoty się zastanawiać. Wolę to sprawdzić.

\- Proponujesz coś takiego wszystkim swoim współpracownikom?

Wcięło ją. Dosłownie. Usiadła na łóżku i wbiła w Chissa twarde spojrzenie. Powinien ją przeprosić, pomyślała. Dlaczego nie przepraszał?

\- Jednak jesteś przystojnym dupkiem – wycedziła przez zęby.

\- Na dodatek niewdzięcznym – dodał z jawną ironią w głosie. – Powinienem ucieszyć się, że dołączę do grona twoich bliskich _współpracowników_ , a potem pamiętać, by zrewanżować ci się za tę _przysługę_.

\- To nie jest przysługa – syknęła. – Chociaż nie. Może masz rację. W pewien sposób wyświadczam ci przysługę, skoro nie możesz sypiać z kobietami z Tindera, ponieważ wówczas ISB mogłoby mieć wątpliwości odnośnie twojego chłodnego profesjonalizmu. Musisz być mocno sfrustrowany tą sytuacją. Tyle pięknych kobiet kusi cię swymi wdziękami, a ty musisz trzymać nerwy na wodzy i fiuta w spodniach.

Zmrużył oczy tak, że przypominały one skrzące się czerwone szparki.

\- Założyłaś zatem, że żeby wyładować frustrację, prześpię się z pierwszą kobietą, która wzbudzi moje zainteresowanie i która nie będzie częścią mojej pracy?

Pryce przyjęła ten słowny cios jak profesjonalny bokser i skontrowała natychmiast:

\- Oboje preferujemy seks bez zobowiązań.

Prychnął.

\- Oboje tak napisaliśmy na tinderowym profilu – poprawił ją. – Oboje nie potrafimy nikomu zaufać na tyle, by całkowicie się przed nim lub nią otworzyć. Oboje nie lubimy kompromisów i nie chcemy czuć się wykorzystywani. Mam wyliczać dalej, Arihndo?

Odniosła wrażenie, że kapitan używał jej imienia po to, by celnie wbić jej szpilę. Była naga, bezbronna, a teraz straciła też parasol ochronny uprzejmego dystansu, jaki gwarantowały formy „pan”, „pani”.

\- Powiedz mi, _Thrawn_ – spróbowała podobnej bezpośredniości, lecz nie uzyskała równie silnego jak on efektu – czy umówiłeś się ze mną po to, by się przede mną _otworzyć_? Chcesz mi poopowiadać o swoich skomplikowanych relacjach z ludźmi i w zamian posłuchać o moich nieudanych związkach? Starasz się mi wmówić, że domaganie się empatii jest czymś innym niż domaganie się seksu? Seks przynajmniej zaspokaja potrzeby obu stron.

\- Seksu nie da się oddzielić od emocji – odrzekł Thrawn. – W naszym przypadku dominującym uczuciem jest… gniew. Oboje mamy sobie wiele do zarzucenia i łudzimy się, że rozwiążemy ten problem, intensywnie się ze sobą pieprząc. Popęd seksualny ma wiele wspólnego ze skłonnością do niszczenia wszystkiego wokół. Oboje staramy się ograniczyć skalę zniszczeń i wypracować model racjonalnego radzenia sobie z nadmiarem negatywnych emocji.

Słuchała go, w duchu przyznając mu rację i złoszcząc się na siebie z tego powodu.

\- Tak uwodzisz kobiety? – zapytała zjadliwie. – Irytując je?

\- Osobiste wycieczki świadczą o tym, że jesteś skłonna zgodzić się ze mną i próbujesz się bronić, zaogniając konflikt poprzez wyolbrzymianie moich przywar, by wydawały się one większe od twoich własnych wad. Nie próbuję cię obrazić, stwierdzając, że mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego. Staram się wskazać korzystne dla obu stron rozwiązanie.

Chciał, żeby zapytała go, jakie to rozwiązanie. Arihnda nie zamierzała jednak dać mu się tak łatwo zmanipulować.

\- Wiesz, co chciałabym z tobą zrobić? – odezwała się tonem nieujawniającym targających nią gwałtownych emocji. – Zakneblować cię i zacząć ujeżdżać.

\- Och? – Chiss uniósł swe kruczoczarne brwi. – To dla mojego czy twojego dobra?

\- Cóż… jestem kobietą i pochodzę z Lothalu, zawodowo znoszę różnego rodzaju przytyki, ale nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać krytycznych uwag od kogoś, z kim dzielę łóżko. Ty, Thrawn, jak widzę, niekiedy nie potrafisz się pohamować. Jeśli mam cię polubić, mógłbyś czasem ugryźć się w język, zanim coś powiesz. Więc tak. To dla _twojego_ dobra.

\- Inni mężczyźni milczą? – nie wziął sobie wcale do serca jej sugestii. – Czy prawią ci fałszywe komplementy? To sprawia, że ich _lubisz_?

Objęła ramionami swoje kolana.

\- To sprawia, że życie jest… znośne. Nie mówimy sobie niektórych rzeczy i okłamujemy siebie i innych w niektórych sprawach. Nazywamy to… polityką.

Zmarszczył czoło, a następnie uniósł prawą brew.

\- Potrzebujemy tutaj polityki? Nie możemy ujawnić naszych oczekiwań?

Ustawił przed swoją twarzą prawą dłoń z wyciągniętym wskazującym palcem. Spojrzał na ów palec, a później na Arihndę.

\- Czy tak wyglądają ludzkie relacje? – zapytał ją. – Muszę przesunąć w lewo albo w prawo?

\- Przesunąłeś w prawo – przypomniała mu.

Mimowolnie skurczyła się w sobie. Thrawn opuścił wówczas rękę.

\- Nie chcę cię przesuwać ani w lewo, ani w prawo. Wolę cię _przysunąć_ do siebie. I jeśli mamy się do siebie zbliżyć, musimy rozmawiać. Komunikować swoje potrzeby. I mam tu na myśli nie tylko potrzeby seksualne. Przykładowo: _ja_ potrzebuję kogoś, z kim mogę się porozumieć. Nie kogoś, kto myśli tak, jak ja, lecz kogoś, kto otwarcie przedstawi mi swój, odmienny od mojego punkt widzenia. Kogoś, kto wysłucha mnie i zaakceptuje to, że mogę mieć inne zdanie w niektórych kwestiach. Kogoś, kto wyjaśni mi rzeczy, które dla mnie mogą być zagadkowe i niezrozumiałe. Kogoś, kto nie będzie mnie okłamywał ani zatajał przede mną istotnych informacji. To ostatnie jest bardzo ważne, Arihndo, w kontekście naszej przyszłej współpracy.

Wykonał gest otwartą dłonią, jakby chciał na nią wskazać albo podać jej rękę.

\- Jakie są twoje potrzeby? – zapytał.

Arihnda posłała mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Potrzebuję… – zaczęła niepewnie.

Czego mogła od niego zażądać, by nie zniechęcić go do siebie?

Powiodła palcem po powierzchni materaca, jakby wpisywała samą siebie w okrąg.

\- Przestrzeni – dokończyła i zerknęła na niego. – Chodzi o to, żebyśmy sobie ufali. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz mi się ze wszystkiego zwierzał i zdecydowanie nie chcę tłumaczyć się tobie z każdej podjętej przez siebie decyzji. Musisz mi ufać, Thrawn, kiedy robię coś moim sposobem. Inaczej nie damy rady współpracować, tylko wciąż będziemy sobie przeszkadzać, wchodzić sobie w drogę. A jeśli idzie o seks…

Przygryzła wargę ze zdenerwowania.

\- Seks lepiej oddzielić od profesjonalnej, zawodowej relacji. Nie chcę – pokręciła głową – odreagowywać w łóżku. Nie chcę przenosić kłótni do sypialni. Tinderowe relacje są pod tym względem prostsze. To działa na zasadzie „ja podobam się tobie, a ty mnie”. Nie ma w tym głębi.

Popatrzyła na niego.

\- Jest tylko _tu_ i _teraz_ – powiedziała.


	6. Chapter 6

Podczołgała się na łóżku ku niemu.

\- Będziesz tak miły?

Przyklękła przed nim, przysiadła na swoich piętach. Ruchem głowy pokazała na jego opadającą już erekcję i zerknęła znacząco na opakowanie z prezerwatywą, które kapitan nadal trzymał w dłoni.

\- Mam to zrobić sam? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Mogę ci pomóc – odpowiedziała Pryce z uśmiechem. – Jeśli o to _poprosisz_.

\- Tak… przyda mi się twoja pomoc – odparł Thrawn.

\- To nie to samo, co prośba – zauważyła.

\- Proszę o twoją pomoc… Arihndo.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, figlarnie.

\- Próbowałeś kiedyś sekstingu?

Popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Co to znaczy?

Z trudem powstrzymała śmiech.

-Piszesz z kimś na Tinderze… i zamiast umówić się z nim lub z nią w jakimś miejscu, przechodzisz wirtualnie przez wszystkie fazy – mrugnęła do niego sugestywnie. – Od cyberflirtu do sekstingu.

\- Mam wziąć do ręki… datapad?

Pryce westchnęła teatralnie.

\- Możemy trochę poudawać – zaproponowała. – Jeśli ISB faktycznie patrzy ci na ręce, to lepiej żebyś w żadnej z nich nie trzymał swojego niebieskiego sprzętu.

Thrawn potrząsnął głową.

\- Seksting polega na masturbowaniu się?

\- Nie do końca – odparła Arihnda. – Możesz to robić, owszem, ale chodzi głównie o to, żebyś mi mówił, że to robisz. Przesyłasz mi swoje nagie zdjęcia i prosisz, żebym i ja podzieliła się z tobą podobnymi fotografiami.

\- Siedzisz teraz przede mną – zauważył – naga. To o wiele lepsze od fotografii.

Oparła dłonie na swoich biodrach.

\- Gdybym była bardziej ostrożna, mogłabym cię najpierw poprosić o fotki, żeby upewnić się, że jesteś prawdziwy.

Chiss uniósł brwi na te słowa.

\- Że nie udajesz… że wyglądasz „w realu" tak, jak na swoim zdjęciu profilowym – dokończyła poirytowana.

Uśmiechnął się i odrzekł nieco złośliwie:

\- Bo to ważniejsze niż to, kim jestem i jakie są moje intencje.

\- Posłuchaj – oznajmiła mu wówczas – pierwsza zasada holonetu brzmi: każdy chce w nim zaprezentować się lepiej niż przedstawia się w rzeczywistości. Kreujemy się tam na takich, jakimi chcielibyśmy być. A portale randkowe… działają niemal tak samo, jak sklepy on-line. Najważniejsza jest sprzedaż produktu.

\- Nie odsyłasz go, o ile stan faktyczny zgadza się z zamieszczonym na stronie opisem? – skomentował to cynicznie.

\- Nie, Thrawn. Zamawiasz coś i masz nadzieję… że to będzie wyglądało tak samo, jak na zdjęciu.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się wtedy wyraz zadumy.

\- Zdarzyło ci się spotkać z kimś, kto nie wyglądał tak, jak na zdjęciu? – zapytał po chwili.

\- Owszem.

\- I co wówczas zrobiłaś?

Pryce poprawiła się na swoim miejscu i dopiero gdy ułożyła się wygodnie, odpowiedziała mu:

\- Nic. Po prostu wyszłam z restauracji – uśmiechnęła się słabo i dodała „mentorskim tonem”: – Dlatego tak ważne jest to, żeby umawiać się w miejscach publicznych, a nie od razu w hotelowym pokoju, bo tam na pewno nie będzie siedział pan ze zdjęcia.

Chiss skinął głową, jakby przyjął to do wiadomości, choć nie dostrzegła w tym geście pochwały ani choćby aprobaty dla takiej „ostrożności”.

\- Zatem te fotografie mają służyć weryfikacji? – dociekał dalej. – Mają być zrobione w czasie rzeczywistym, z chronometrem w tle? Wtedy masz pewność, że rozmawiasz z osobą ze zdjęcia?

\- Zaraz, mówisz o sekstingu? – Pryce zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Nie, tu chodzi wyłącznie o budowanie napięcia. Druga strona zaczyna o tobie fantazjować, a ty dostarczasz jej sugestywnych obrazów.

Kapitan patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem stwierdził:

\- Nie robiłaś tego nigdy.

\- Skąd wiesz? – odezwała się przekornie i dodała podejrzliwie: – Włamałeś się na moje konto?

\- Panno Pryce – to zabawne, że kiedy się bronił lub gdy próbował ją strofować, uciekał się do „form grzecznościowych” – nawet gdybym chciał to zrobić, nie mam takich możliwości. Wiem, że nie przesyłałaś nikomu takich fotografii, ponieważ jesteś ostrożną kobietą. Nie dałabyś nikomu materiałów, które mógłby później wykorzystać, by cię szantażować.

\- Ty też z tego samego powodu nie wysłałbyś nikomu zdjęć swojego fiuta – odparła spokojnie. – Ale wiele osób tak właśnie robi. Przysyłają je, nawet gdy ich o to nie prosisz. Żałosne, małe, niedopieszczone fiutki.

Zerknął odruchowo w dół na swoje przyrodzenie. Pryce zaśmiała się.

\- Twój nie jest wcale taki mały – pocieszyła go.

By poprawić mu nieco samopoczucie, wyprostowała się, ujęła w dłonie swoje piersi, podniosła je odrobinę do góry i podtrzymując je tak, rzekła:

\- Spójrz, moje piersi też nie przypominają melonów. Powiedz, podobają ci się?

\- Owszem.

Zachichotała.

\- Wiesz, mogłabym mieć twoje nagie fotki na datapadzie – podzieliła się z nim tą nagłą myślą – i oglądać je wieczorami podczas samotnych sesji, żeby się podniecić.

Thrawn skrzywił się na te słowa, a potem, po namyśle nieco się rozchmurzył i zapytał ją:

\- Masz na myśli akty?

Widząc jej minę, wyjaśnił:

\- Profesjonalne portrety nagich osób. Artystyczne zdjęcia albo rysunki. Mam kilka takich w swojej kolekcji, choć z przykrością muszę przyznać, że nie udało mi się zidentyfikować żadnej z modelek. Większość z nich ma zakryte twarze – dodał na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

\- To ciekawe.

Pryce usiadła teraz tak, by mógł podziwiać ją w całości. Rozkraczyła nogi i uśmiechnęła się, w swoim przekonaniu zachęcająco i zalotnie.

\- Masturbujesz się do takich zdjęć?

Zmieszał się.

\- Pytasz, czy masturbuję się, podziwiając _dzieła sztuki_? – odezwał się z niedowierzaniem i pewnym oburzeniem w głosie.

\- Nie. Pytam, czy podobają ci się te kobiety na zdjęciach – doprecyzowała. – Czy marzysz o nich. Czy pragniesz ich dotykać. Całować ich gładką, miękką skórę.

Mówiąc to, Arihnda przesunęła dłonią po swoim lewym ramieniu, lewej piersi, brzuchu, aż dotknęła palcami swoich partii intymnych. Uniosła wtedy wzrok i zerknęła na Thrawna. Patrzył na nią, a jego czerwone oczy żarzyły się jasnym płomieniem: pożądaniem.

\- Nauczyć cię sekstingu? – zapytała, przygryzając dolną wargę i udając nieśmiałość. – Pragniesz symulacji i… stymulacji?

\- Tak. Poproszę.

Ponownie obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Wyobraź sobie przezroczystą ścianę między nami – powiedziała. – To ekran twojego datapadu. Możesz mnie podglądać, obserwować w czasie rzeczywistym, możesz do mnie mówić, ale nie możesz mnie dotknąć.

Odpowiedział jej skinieniem głowy i uśmiechnął się. Najwyraźniej spodobała mu się taka gra.

„Zobaczymy, ile wytrzymasz”, pomyślała Arihnda, a głośno oświadczyła mu:

\- Jestem taka samotna. Siedzę sama na łóżku i tak bardzo chciałabym, żebyś tu był, razem ze mną.

Chiss uśmiechnął się wtedy szerzej.

\- Jestem tu, z tobą, Arihndo – odrzekł.

\- Pamiętaj – wykonała ostrzegawczy gest dłonią. – Ściana.

Przytaknął bezgłośnie.

\- Siedzę na łóżku – oznajmiła mu. – Naga i rozgrzana. Mam przeogromną ochotę possać twojego fiuta. Chcę wiedzieć, jak smakujesz.

Powoli, sugestywnie oblizała wargi. Zacisnęła prawą dłoń w pięść, uniosła ją i przybliżyła do swych ust, a następnie wyprostowała dwa palce: wskazujący i środkowy. Dotknęła nimi swoich gorących warg, rozchyliła je i wsunęła palce do środka. A potem cofnęła i spojrzała na nie: były mokre od jej śliny.

Odetchnęła i rzekła na głos:

\- Biorę twojego kutasa do buzi i wsuwam powoli, głęboko, aż do samego gardła. Lubię, kiedy jest we mnie cały. Niemal się nim duszę, jest taki duży. Ociera się o moje gardło, jamę ustną, język i – nabrała powietrza i kontynuowała – wargi, które zaciskam mocno, ssąc twojego wspaniałego, ogromnego członka.

Spojrzała wtedy na jego wzwód i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Twoja kolej – powiedziała.

Chiss przytrzymał lewą dłonią swojego wyprostowanego już w pełni penisa, a prawą zaczął go pocierać: z góry na dół i znów do góry, coraz szybciej, z góry na dół i ponownie do góry; oddychał przy tym głośno, przez usta.

\- Thrawn – zamruczała Arihnda – bardzo mi się podoba to, co robisz, ale to nie seksting. Seksting opiera się na sugestiach.

Kapitan odetchnął wówczas głęboko. Uniósł wzrok i utkwił go w niej, jakby chciał się nasycić jej widokiem.

\- Dotykam się, myśląc o tobie – wyznał jej. – Pragnę cię w tej właśnie chwili. Możemy uprawiać seks oralny, waginalny albo analny. Możemy robić wszystko, czego tylko sobie zażyczysz.

Uśmiechnęła się na te słowa, mrużąc lekko oczy. Zamruczała z zadowolenia.

\- Jeszcze troszeczkę, kochanie – odparła obniżonym od emocji głosem. – Popatrz na mnie teraz.

Obróciła się do niego tyłem. Przyklękła, podparła się dłońmi i wypięła pośladki.

\- Bierzesz swój skórzany pas i wymierzasz mi razy – rzekła. – Uderzasz mocno, rozlega się świst i taki odgłos…

Pacnęła dłonią o swoje udo.

\- A na moim ciele zostają czerwone ślady. Całujesz je, liżesz moją skórę i stopniowo zbliżasz się językiem do mojego sromu. Wsuwasz język do mojej waginy i obracasz nim szybko i sprawnie, oblizujesz moje ścianki i łaskoczesz mnie w środku. Robię się od tego mokra, ach, taka mokra.

Westchnęła.

\- Chcesz mnie wziąć teraz?

Po sekundzie usłyszała jego głos: niski, seksowny, lekko zachrypnięty:

\- Tak…

\- Kochanie, umiesz sam założyć prezerwatywę? – zapytała, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

\- Tak – odpowiedział z niejakim wyrzutem, jakby urażony jej pytaniem. – Jestem już… wystarczająco pobudzony, by to zrobić. Dziękuję za twoją pomoc w… osiągnięciu tego stanu.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – zapewniła go. – A teraz… chodź tu do mnie. Weź mnie. Wiem, że masz na to ochotę.

Nie zrobił tego jednak od razu, jak tego oczekiwała, lecz wpierw zapytał:

\- Czy to nadal seksting?

\- A jak wolisz? – odezwała się ironicznie. – Chcesz mnie wyruchać czy opowiedzieć mi o tym, jak byś to zrobił?

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Objąłbym cię mocno ramieniem, a potem wsunął się do środka i pieprzyłbym cię, słuchając twoich jęków. Myślę, że na tym etapie oboje stalibyśmy się mało elokwentni. Jeśli masz na to ochotę, możesz nadal mówić, bo przyjemnie się tego słucha, lecz jeśli mi na to pozwolisz, z chęcią ci przerwę, przynajmniej na kilka minut.

\- Poczekaj moment – odparła, obracając się. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak ją zakładasz.

\- A nie wolisz o tym usłyszeć? – spytał złośliwie.

Westchnął i rzekł:

\- Patrz zatem.

Rozerwał opakowanie, wyjął prezerwatywę i złapał za jej czubek, następnie nałożył na główkę swojego penisa i rozwinął kondom aż do samego końca. Gdyby nie zbiorniczek na spermę, który nieco odstawał od jego członka, Pryce nie dostrzegłaby różnicy, może tylko uznałaby, że niebieski penis Chissa lśnił w świetle lampy, jak gdyby pokryty cienką warstwą lubrykantu.

Gdy tak patrzyła na niego, zapragnęła mieć go w sobie, ustawiła się więc ponownie w wygodnej pozycji: na czworaka, pozwalając, by wszedł w nią od tyłu i by pieprzył ją szybko i intensywnie, „na pieska”. Zachęciła go w kilku mniej cenzuralnych słowach, by ją wyruchał, a Thrawn ochoczo spełnił jej życzenie i wówczas wszystkie dziwne myśli, kłębiące się w jej głowie splątały się w gordyjski węzeł; pozostały jej tylko same przebłyski świadomości, które pojawiały się podczas seksu i zaraz gasły jak fajerwerki na nocnym niebie – lecz zamiast wybuchów, Arihnda słyszała tylko odgłosy łączących się ze sobą ciał – jej i Thrawna – swój oddech i jęki, które od czasu do czasu wyrywały jej się z piersi i krtani, jego sapanie i pomruki, a sporadycznie także urywki jakichś słów w nieznanym jej języku. Im szybciej Chiss się poruszał, tym lepiej się czuła i dawała tego wyraz, mamrocząc jakieś komplementy kierowane pod jego adresem, a z czasem zaczęła powtarzać jego imię jak inwokację w pochwalnej pieśni.

\- Obróć się – mruknął w pewnym momencie.

Wydała z siebie dźwięk oznaczający brak zgody i wtedy znów usłyszała:

\- Obróć się, proszę.

Nie miała ochoty przemieszczać się na łóżku: takie mimowolne przerwy podczas seksu zawsze wydawały jej się dziwaczne. Psuły nastrój.

Położyła się jednak na plecach – skoro Chiss ją o to poprosił – i spojrzała do góry, na niego. Wyglądał jak po forsownym treningu, na jego czole lśniły kropelki potu, a pojedyncze dłuższe kosmyki jego kruczoczarnych włosów przykleiły się do jego wilgotnej skóry. Pryce czuła jego zapach: intensywny, męski, oraz bijące od niego ciepło.

Chwilę później to gorące, niebieskie ciało leżało na niej, a penis Thrawna ponownie przesuwał się w niej, powracając do poprzedniego rytmu. Tym razem jednak widziała przed sobą niebieskie oblicze Chissa i jego uśmiech, czuła na swojej twarzy jego oddech i jego wzrok, który koncentrował się na niej za każdym razem, gdy tylko jęknęła. Trudniej jej było w tej pozycji mówić do niego, gdy tak na nią patrzył.

Zwolnił i pocałował ją, a potem, kiedy wciąż jeszcze przyciskał wargi do jej ust, wykonał kilka mocniejszych pchnięć. Arihnda zaczęła się trząść pod nim. Jego usta tłumiły jej okrzyki, odgłosy tej rozkosznej… agonii. Gdy ustały dreszcze, Pryce poczuła się całkowicie rozbita. Chiss nadal miażdżył ją swoim ciężarem – tego właśnie nie lubiła w tej pozycji, tego… zakleszczenia. Wydała z siebie żałosny jęk. Thrawn podniósł się wówczas, prostując ramiona i spojrzał na nią z góry, z troską, jak jej się zdawało.

\- Skończ już – burknęła.

Uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.

\- Obejmij mnie – poprosił niespodziewanie – nogami. Oprzyj dłonie na moich plecach. Możesz…

Oboje jęknęli niemal równocześnie, gdy, chcąc spełnić jego życzenie, Arihnda uniosła nogi, co poskutkowało tym, że jego penis wszedł w nią głębiej. Złapała się wtedy jego ramienia, lecz zrobiła to niezbyt delikatnie i podrapała go przy tym swymi długimi paznokciami na tyle mocno, że z jego gardła wydobył się przeciągły syk.

\- Nic się nie stało – uspokoił ją Thrawn, jakby myślał, że tego właśnie potrzebowała. – Jest dobrze. Jest…

Przymknęła oczy. Od nadmiaru wrażeń kręciło jej się w głowie.

Lubiła dłuższą, pomysłową grę wstępną, ale sam seks był dla niej szybkim biegiem do mety. Cieszyła się tym wyścigiem, rosnącym napięciem, przyspieszającym pulsem, lecz gdy osiągnęła orgazm, nie potrzebowała więcej. Życzyła sobie wówczas, by jej partner skończył niedługo po niej, miała ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek, odsapnąć nieco, a potem doprowadzić się do porządku, wziąć prysznic, przebrać się i zająć czym innym.

Zastanawiała się teraz, czy Thrawn był maratończykiem, czy po prostu czegoś mu brakowało w tym seksie. Tylko czego mu mogło brakować? Miał przecież jej ciepłą cipkę wyłącznie dla siebie, a z jej dotychczasowych doświadczeń wynikało, że mężczyźni spełniali się, pieprząc kobiety w niezbyt wyrafinowany sposób; że czasami wystarczała im sama świadomość tego, że _zdobyli_ swoją wybrankę, kolejną na długiej liście swych seksualnych podbojów, i pakując penis w obojętnie który otwór, po paru ruchach już osiągali pełnię szczęścia. Jeśli nie mogli dojść, znaczyło to tyle, że coś było z nimi nie tak.

Powoli uniosła powieki. Imperialny kapitan nadal ją pieprzył, ale robił to tak, jakby mu się nie spieszyło i jakby większą przyjemność czerpał z tego, że leżał na niej i że chwilami cały znajdował się w niej niż z samej tej prozaicznej czynności, seksu. Gdy na niego spojrzała, uśmiechnął się.

\- Thrawn? – odezwała się słabo. – Daj mi jeszcze jeden orgazm i skończ razem ze mną.

Oblizał wargi, ale tym razem jej nie pocałował, rzekł jedynie:

\- Dobrze.

Że też trafił jej się trudny, niedowartościowany mężczyzna! Wydawało jej się zawsze, że wojskowi tylko szukali okazji, gdy znaleźli się w końcu na przepustce. Kobiety szalały za mundurami, a sam Thrawn był niczego sobie, gdyby wszedł do któregoś z nocnych klubów, z pewnością wyrwałby jakąś laskę.

Przyspieszył i Arihnda ponownie zaczęła odczuwać ekscytację. Podczas stosunku nigdy nie miała więcej niż jeden orgazm, a czasem nawet i tego jednego nie osiągała, ale po chwili odprężenia znów miała ochotę szczytować. Co prawda, niekiedy, gdy jej kochanek był w niej i pieprzył ją, taki orgazm niemal bolał… Traciła na moment kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i nie lubiła tego uczucia – słabości. Przez tę niepohamowaną niechęć do odsłonięcia się, zwłaszcza przed niedawno poznanym mężczyzną, Arihnda nierzadko udawała orgazm podczas seksu. Gdy szczytowała naprawdę, czasem coś przestawiało jej się w głowie i miała nadzieję, że… że ten wyczyn uda jej się powtórzyć, że, być może, znalazła odpowiedniego partnera. Oczywiście, były to tylko mrzonki.

Gniewało ją więc teraz to, że Chiss chciał od niej czegoś, czego dać mu nie mogła – czego dać mu nie powinna! – uwielbienia, uczucia, może nawet szczypty miłości. Niektórzy mężczyźni lubili rozkochiwać w sobie kobiety. Marynarze pewnie marzyli o tym, by w każdym porcie była przynajmniej jedna taka, która wzdychałaby do nich. Pryce nie okazywała swym kochankom czułości i pozostawiała ich z tym niezbyt miłym uczuciem niepewności, czy chodziło jej jedynie o seks, czy o coś więcej. Później, oczywiście, ci mężczyźni bali się z nią skontaktować ponownie.

Cóż, kapitan obiecywał jej _współpracę_ , a zatem pewnie planował się do niej jeszcze odezwać… o ile ich seks nie okaże się kompletnym niewypałem. Pryce zaczęła poruszać biodrami, dopasowując się do jego rytmu; pierwszy raz od dawna wkładała wysiłek w to, by sprawić przyjemność _mężczyźnie_ , a nie wyłącznie samej sobie. Chyba nawet jej się to udawało, bo usłyszała pomruk aprobaty z jego strony, a gdy spojrzała mu w oczy… Thrawn jęknął głośno, a potem wysyczał:

\- Tak blisko…

Skoncentrowała się na wzbierającym w niej uczuciu i zaczęła się o niego ocierać, dążąc do własnego orgazmu, niemal pewna, że skurcze jej mięśni tym razem doprowadzą go do końca.

\- Nie przerywaj – wymamrotała. – Bądź ze mną…

Nawet gdyby to miało boleć! Wbiła paznokcie w jego skórę i z nieskrywaną złością rozkazała mu:

\- Mocniej. Nie przerywaj. Dźgaj, jakbyś chciał mnie przebić na wylot.

I, tak, jak się tego spodziewała, ten orgazm bolał; bolał ich oboje, a każde z nich wykrzyknęło imię tego drugiego jak oskarżenie. Zacisnęła powieki mocno i czekała na koniec. Jęknęła jeszcze, po raz ostatni, gdy Thrawn z niej wyszedł, gdy się z niej stoczył i, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, obrócił ją na bok i przytulił.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nieomal czułym gestem poprawiła mu włosy i dopiero, gdy jej palce musnęły te jego nieposłuszne, zwichrzone kruczoczarne kosmyki, Pryce zdrętwiała. Cofnęła szybko dłoń, zakłopotana.

Cóż z tego, że zbliżyli się do siebie w tak intymny sposób – imperialny kapitan wciąż był dla niej obcym, a zatem osobą niegodną jej zaufania. Z pewnością nie był wart jej uczuć! Był tylko… przystojnym posiadaczem penisa. Kimś, z kim mogła dobrze się bawić… przez jedną noc.

Poczuła ucisk w środku, wywołany nieprzyjemną świadomością, że zapewne jeszcze nie raz spotka Thrawna na swojej drodze i przy każdej takiej okazji… oczywiście oboje będą myśleć wiadomo o czym. O tej tinderowej przygodzie. Przygodzie, która nadal trwała.

Jego usta przesuwające się powoli po jej skórze przyprawiały ją o dreszcze. Thrawn pachniał obłędnie, męsko, egzotycznie. Seks z nim był naprawdę wyborną ucztą dla wszystkich zmysłów. Pomimo zaspokojenia, Arihnda wciąż czuła głód wrażeń i była pewna, że kolejny raz z tym Chissem byłby równie dobry, o ile nie lepszy od tego pierwszego. Może w istocie byłby znacznie lepszy, bo Thrawn szybko się uczył – uczył się jej ciała i tego, jak reagowało ono na poszczególne bodźce.

Pryce popatrzyła na niego: jego oblicze nieco się rozpogodziło. Najwyraźniej po stosunku Thrawnowi udało się wreszcie rozluźnić. Nie zasnął, co prawda, ale jego zazwyczaj czujne spojrzenie było teraz odrobinę przymglone. Oddychał spokojnie i miarowo. Przypominał jej w tej chwili olbrzymiego lothalskiego kota, który leniwie wygrzewa się w słońcu. Nastawiła ucha, jak gdyby spodziewała się, że za moment Chiss radośnie zamruczy.

Jego spojrzenie skoncentrowało się nagle na niej i wówczas Thrawn przysunął się bliżej, by ją pocałować. Odruchowo, w ostatniej sekundzie, Pryce położyła mu palec na ustach. A potem zaklęła w myślach.

Dlaczego właściwie odmawiała sobie czegoś, co było aż tak dobre? Mogła przecież chociaż spróbować i dać szansę temu niebieskiemu mężczyźnie, który, jak się okazało, był całkiem niezły w łóżku. Tylko, że… nic o nim nie wiedziała. Może prócz tego, że pracował dla Imperium, że był kapitanem na _Thunder Wasp_ i że w przeszłości stwarzał jakieś problemy Najwyższemu Dowództwu. Idealny materiał na chłopaka, nie ma co!

W dodatku nie miała żadnych podstaw, by mu ufać czy wierzyć jego słowom. Owszem, widziała Thrawna w towarzystwie pułkownika Yularena z ISB, ale czy przyjaźń łącząca obu mężczyzn przekładała się na ich zawodową współpracę? Thrawn twierdził, że prowadził prywatne śledztwo na osobistą prośbę Yularena, zaś Pryce nie była w stanie zweryfikować tej słownej deklaracji. Niby w jaki sposób? Nie miała kontaktów w tajnych służbach, ani nie znała tam nikogo, kogo mogłaby nieoficjalnie zapytać, czy pracował dla nich pewien przystojny Chiss… który równie dobrze mógł jej wcisnąć kit, by zaciągnąć ją do hotelowego łóżka.

Wahała się. Tak bardzo pragnęła mu zaufać! Lecz to nie było takie proste. Nie. Arihnda mogła przespać się z nieznajomym, ale opowiedzieć mu o swoim życiu, o swoich aspiracjach i marzeniach? Coś takiego zwyczajnie ją przerastało. Musiałaby być naprawdę zdesperowana – może tak by się czuła, gdyby Moff Ghadi ponownie zaczął ją szantażować? – żeby zdać się na dobrą wolę nieznanego jej bliżej mężczyzny, a co więcej: imperialnego oficera! Choć teraz do takiego oficera miała całkiem niezły dostęp i nawet nie musiałaby się długo zastanawiać, co takiego mogłaby mu zaoferować w zamian za drobną czy też nieco większą przysługę. Czasem warto było dbać o dobre relacje z innymi. Z Thrawnem, z pewnością, opłacało się być na dobrej stopie.

I Arihnda nie czuła się wcale tak, jakby handlowała własnym ciałem, jakby przespała się z Chissem, by osiągnąć jakieś wymierne korzyści. Właściwie mogłaby to powtórzyć… dla samego seksu.

Nie cofnęła ręki, ale pozwoliła błądzić swoim palcom wpierw po jego miękkich, niebieskich wargach, następnie po wyraźnie zaznaczonym podbródku i wreszcie po jego gładkim policzku z wystającą nieco poza obręb twarzy kością jarzmową. Jakby uczyła się jego rysów na pamięć, by móc je później rozpoznać samym dotykiem, gdyby wokół nich zapadła nieprzenikniona ciemność.

Chissowi chyba to nie przeszkadzało, przynajmniej taką Arihnda miała nadzieję: że nie uznał jej zachowania za dziwaczne. To poniekąd przecież była jego wina: miał arcyciekawą twarz, taką, na którą przyjemnie było patrzeć, a jeszcze milej jej dotykać.

Może jednak powinna go pocałować? Tak… konwencjonalnie? Tylko czy potrafiłaby się powstrzymać, by nie posunąć się o krok dalej, by nie zacząć go całować tak namiętnie, natrętnie… Wydawało jej się, że całując Chissa, niemal na pewno nabrałaby znów ochoty na seks.

To, co czuła teraz, to był głód. Fizyczny i emocjonalny. Pragnęła jego dotyku, pocałunków i tego, by jego penis ponownie znalazł się w niej, twardy i ciepły. Ale prócz tego, że jego ciało było doskonałe pod każdym względem, Thrawn emanował jakąś tajemniczą energią. Przyciągał Arihndę do siebie jak magnes. Niepokoiło ją to ogromnie.

Nie zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, czy właściwie: od ich pierwszego razu, jednak ewidentnie zaczęła coś do niego czuć. Nadal go pragnęła, pomimo zaspokojenia i zmęczenia. Zafiksowała się na nim. Przeraziło ją to, tak samo jak świadomość, że niebawem będą musieli się rozstać, a potem znów staną się dla siebie obcymi osobami. Do tego stopnia Arihnda bała się teraz tej nieuniknionej rozłąki, że najchętniej pozostałaby jeszcze w tym tanim, niewygodnym hotelowym łóżku, a nawet bez namysłu przedłużyłaby rezerwację pokoju, tylko po to, by pobyć z Thrawnem trochę dłużej.

O tyle spraw chciałaby go zapytać… lecz z drugiej strony obawiała się tego, że namolnością i natarczywością mogłaby zrazić go do siebie. Thrawn zapewne miał sekrety, którymi nie zamierzał się dzielić z pierwszą lepszą poznaną przez Tindera kobietą. Ją z kolei bardzo pociągała ta jego tajemniczość. Gdyby Pryce potrafiła łatwo rozpracować tego Chissa, dość szybko straciłaby nim zainteresowanie.

Teraz myślała tylko o nim, chciała lepiej go poznać, ale… czuła też, że to przedsięwzięcie powinno wymagać od niej sporego wysiłku i nie lada sprytu. Ostatecznie, jeśli ten mężczyzna mówił prawdę i miał coś wspólnego z imperialnymi tajnymi służbami, raczej nie przekazałby wrażliwych informacji na swój temat szarej obywatelce Imperium, czyż nie? Oczywiście, Thrawn mógł też kłamać. Może po to, by jej zaimponować?

Spojrzała na jego odkryty tors i bicepsy i pokręciła głową. Przespałaby się z nim tak czy siak, bez względu na to, co próbowałby jej wmówić. Może to była jej słabość, ale Pryce czasem traciła głowę dla jakiegoś przystojnego mężczyzny. Raz dość mocno się przez to sparzyła, wtedy, z Ottlisem. Nie zamierzała drugi raz popełnić tego samego błędu.

Od tego czasu wolała wybierać partnerów seksualnych na Tinderze, traktować ich przedmiotowo, nie przywiązywać większej wagi do bzdur, które opowiadali, i skupiać się raczej na ich seksownych ciałach niż na ich słowach, i na tym, by samej czuć się dobrze. Najważniejszą zasadą, którą podczas takich schadzek Pryce się kierowała, było prawo do prywatności. Mężczyźni, z którymi sypiała, musieli uszanować _jej_ prywatność. Ona jednak niekoniecznie odwdzięczała im się tym samym.

Cóż, zawodowo zajmowała się zbieraniem informacji. Przed seksem sprawdzała każdego potencjalnego partnera i bawiło ją to nawet, kiedy jej kochankowie prężyli muskuły i opowiadali jej niewiarygodne wprost historie, a ona przysłuchując się z uśmiechem tym ich czczym przechwałkom, udatnie ukrywała to, że umiała zdemaskować każde ich kłamstwo. Jej samej nigdy nie chciało się zbytnio zmyślać, dlatego też nie mówiła za wiele o sobie, co jej partnerom zazwyczaj bardzo odpowiadało. Cieszyli się z tego, że była chętna, by szybko przejść o rzeczy.

Słuchała, naturalnie, tego, co mówili – jeśli mieli taką potrzebę, by coś jej o sobie opowiedzieć – ale nie zadawała im żadnych pytań. Nie ciekawili ją aż tak, po prostu.

Thrawn był wyjątkiem. Wyzwaniem. Gdy Pryce ujrzała go po raz pierwszy, dostrzegła, jak bardzo Chiss nie pasował do miejsca, w którym się znalazł. Nie mogła wtedy nie zastanowić się nad tym, skąd on się tam w ogóle wziął, w Alisandre Hotel, i kim, do diaska, był. Zatrzymała się więc w pobliżu, by móc przysłuchiwać się jego rozmowie z senatorem Renkingiem. Nie dowiedziała się wtedy wiele o Thrawnie, nie miała jednak też sposobności, by zdobyć więcej informacji o nim i starszy porucznik pozostał dla niej nierozwikłaną zagadką, którą wówczas nie mogła zaprzątać sobie głowy, zajęta była bowiem zbyt wieloma innymi sprawami. Później Thrawn pojawił się znowu na jej horyzoncie, w innej sytuacji, w innej randze, w innym zupełnie kontekście. Arihnda dalej go nie rozumiała, lecz tym razem gorąco zapragnęła lepiej go poznać.

Co, jak się okazało, nie było wcale takie łatwe. Pryce była dobra, ba, nawet bardzo dobra, w analizowaniu pozyskanych danych, ale znacznie gorzej radziła sobie ze zdobywaniem informacji, których jej rozmówca zwyczajnie nie chciał jej udzielić. W takich sytuacjach zazwyczaj próbowała się targować – cóż, bazowała na swoim zawodowym doświadczeniu w handlu surowcami kopalnianymi – oferowała coś w zamian za coś, czego pożądała. Na przykład informacje za informacje. Jednak w tym przypadku zaproponowanie takiej standardowej wymiany wydawało jej się mocno nie na miejscu. Nie mogła przecież w ten sposób zaoferować Chissowi wiedzy na swój temat, zresztą, czy jego w ogóle obchodziło to, jak dotarła na Coruscant i co właściwie ją tu sprowadziło?

Thrawn wiedział, że pochodziła z Lothalu i być może ta ograniczona wiedza w zupełności mu wystarczała. Potrafił selekcjonować informacje, oddzielać rzeczy istotne od nieistotnych. Problemy Arihndy nie były _jego_ problemami. Nie musiał wcale okazywać jej empatii. Sprowadzenie ich nowej relacji do samego seksu ułatwiłoby im tak wiele… albo, być może, w przyszłości postawiłoby któreś z nich – jeśli nie oboje – w bardzo niekorzystnym świetle.

Cóż, imperialny kapitan, który starał się dbać o nieposzlakowaną opinię, nie powinien chyba zadawać się ze zwolnioną dyscyplinarnie sekretarką senatora z Lothalu, czyż nie? A gdyby komuś zachciało się dogłębnie prześwietlić życiorys Pryce, mógłby też dokopać się do akt sądowych jej matki… i choć dowody zostały obalone, a Elainye Pryce uniewinniono, sam fakt, że pojawił się kiedyś wobec niej zarzut nielojalności, mógłby mocno zaszkodzić jej córce w staraniu się o jakiekolwiek imperialne stanowisko. Arihnda odkryła z czasem, że same pomówienia ciążyły niekiedy bardziej od udowodnionej winy. Z plotkami zawsze o wiele trudniej było walczyć.

Podobnie rzecz miała się z Thrawnem. Musiano rozpowiadać o nim niestworzone rzeczy. Chiss najwyraźniej nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, zapewne traktował uszczypliwe komentarze na swój temat jako zwykłą ludzką złośliwość, ale Arihnda wiedziała jedno: prawdziwy czy pozorny, brud zawsze przyklejał się do imperialnego munduru, a ci, którzy chcieli go dostrzec, zawsze go widzieli. Z tego też powodu zadawanie się z Thrawnem mogło na dłuższą metę okazać się dla niej zgubne: jeśli ktoś uderzy w niego, ona również może przez to ucierpieć. Żeby się chronić, Pryce musiała posiadać niezbędną wiedzę o swoim… partnerze.

Poza tym: intrygował ją. Miała przeczucie, że coś w przeszłości Thrawna, jakiś nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń wpłynął znacząco na jego życie i na jego decyzję, by dołączyć do Imperialnej Marynarki. Chciała wiedzieć, co to takiego było.

Czy zmieniłaby zdanie o nim, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że Chiss przed paru laty zrobił coś złego? Kiedy przyglądała mu się z bliska, nie widziała w nim kryminalisty, lecz raczej kogoś, kto cierpiał… i znalazł w sobie siłę, by przeciwstawić się złemu losowi i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Powiedz… – zaczęła Pryce i urwała nagle.

W oczach Thrawna zajaśniała nowa iskra: niepokoju czy ciekawości? A może to była jedynie podejrzliwość?

Arihnda zwilżyła językiem usta.

Nie, chyba nie powinna go o to pytać. Sama nie chciała mu mówić o swojej przeszłości – nie na tym etapie ich znajomości! – więc nie mogła oczekiwać od Thrawna, że ten powierzy jej choć jeden ze swoich pilnie strzeżonych sekretów.

Zmieniła szybko zdanie.

\- Powiedz… czy ci się podobam?

Natychmiast pożałowała tych słów, które zabrzmiały tak… żałośnie, w jej krytycznej samoocenie.

Chiss uniósł brew.

\- Pytasz mnie o to po tym, co razem zrobiliśmy? – usłyszała w jego głosie niedowierzanie. – Czy może pytasz… o aspekt nieseksualny?

Zapiekły ją wtedy policzki.

\- Nie… właściwie nie wiem, o co pytam – spróbowała zbagatelizować sprawę. – Nie jestem w tym dobra. W rozmawianiu z kimś, z kim przed chwilą uprawiałam seks.

Thrawn westchnął.

\- Myślę, że jesteś zmęczona – stwierdził – i nieco zdezorientowana. Może to wszystko potoczyło się zbyt szybko, mimo że oboje tego chcieliśmy.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło, równocześnie muskając swymi ciepłymi wargami część jej nie dość krótko przyciętej grzywki.

\- Wolałbyś zaczekać? – zapytała go wówczas żartobliwym tonem, który miał mu zasugerować, że tylko się z nim przekomarzała. – Kiedy już zarezerwowaliśmy pokój i w ogóle…

Chiss zaśmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, nie wolałbym – odparł po chwili. – W niektórych przypadkach konieczne jest podjęcie natychmiastowych działań, inaczej okazja mogłaby przepaść i więcej się nie powtórzyć. Dobry strateg potrafi rozpoznać takie sytuacje i zareagować błyskawicznie, wykorzystując sprzyjające mu okoliczności, jednakże musi także wystrzegać się przyspieszania biegu spraw, które powinny zostać stosownie rozłożone w czasie.

Arihnda zmrużyła swe błękitne oczy i zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że nie powinniśmy iść ze sobą do łóżka na pierwszej randce?

„Jakie to szlachetne z jego strony”, pomyślała cynicznie, „zwłaszcza, że już się ze sobą przespaliśmy i nie da się tego cofnąć”.

\- Sądzę, że mogliśmy dotrzeć do tego punktu nieco później – odrzekł Thrawn – a rozgrywając to inaczej, uniknęlibyśmy pewnych… nieporozumień.

\- Nieporozumień? – wyrzuciła z siebie to słowo jak prychnięcie.

\- Nie pytałabyś mnie wtedy o to, czy mi się podobasz, czy chodziło mi jedynie o seks – wyjaśnił.

Wypuściła wówczas głośno powietrze z płuc, wydając z siebie odgłos, który mógł oznaczać śmiech lub kaszel. Thrawn popatrzył na nią tak, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien się na nią obrazić albo słownie ją skarcić.

\- Przecież w innej sytuacji również mogłoby ci chodzić wyłącznie o seks – uzmysłowiła mu – poprzedzony czymś w rodzaju „łowów”. Na Tinderze też może się to tak odbywać: więcej wymienionych wiadomości, więcej uwodzenia… Jeśli ktoś to lubi, można się bawić w ten sposób. Ale zakładany efekt jest taki sam: zaciągnięcie tej drugiej osoby do łóżka.

\- I nie można używać Tindera do innych celów?

\- Thrawn, proszę cię. Owszem, są tam też ludzie znudzeni, samotni, tacy, którym brakuje zwyczajnej rozmowy. I tacy, którzy tylko chcą się dowartościować tym, jakie oceny dostaną ich zdjęcia i ile „dopasowań” mogą uzyskać w ciągu godziny…

\- Oraz przestępcy – dodał imperialny kapitan. – A także ci, którzy starają się ich schwytać.

Pryce przewróciła oczami.

\- Zwykle ludzie nie umawiają się przez Tindera na wspólne łapanie przestępców – oświadczyła mu. – Większość ma o wiele prostsze potrzeby. Chodzi im po prostu o seks.

Zawiesiła na moment głos, a potem oznajmiła triumfalnie:

\- Popatrz, nawet w naszym przypadku się to udało.

\- _Nawet w naszym_ … – powtórzył z przekąsem.

\- Mam na myśli to, że w innych okolicznościach raczej trudno nam byłoby się do siebie zbliżyć – zaczęła się bronić, być może niepotrzebnie. – Technologia w tym pomaga. Można dać komuś sygnał „podobasz mi się” i usłyszeć w odpowiedzi „ty mnie również”. Wtedy łatwiej jest się przełamać, pójść z tym kimś do łóżka i dobrze się bawić.

\- To nie było naszym pierwotnym zamiarem – przypomniał jej Thrawn.

\- Ale może potrzebowaliśmy tego – odparła wprost.

Sama zdziwiła się swoją nagłą bezpośredniością. Wierzyła jednak w to, co mu powiedziała. Oboje potrzebowali seksu. Napięcie, które między nimi się wytworzyło, było nieznośne. Musieli dać upust swoim emocjom.

Arihnda zamyśliła się, wpatrując się w jego przystojną twarz. Może dlatego ją tak pociągał, bo nie wiedziała o nim niektórych rzeczy? Może on czuł to samo?

„Powiedz, czy ci się podobam” w jej uszach brzmiało teraz jak rozpaczliwa prośba o akceptację. Może ona i Thrawn powinni sobie to powtarzać, te trzy proste słowa: „podobasz mi się”, za każdym razem, gdy dowiedzieli się czegoś więcej o tej drugiej osobie?

\- Wtedy – odchrząknęła i odważyła się mu wyznać – chciałam cię zapytać o coś innego. Pomyślałam, że wiem o tobie za mało i że…

\- Nie czujesz się z tym komfortowo – dopowiedział za nią Thrawn.

Pokręciła głową przecząco.

\- Nie. Jeśli nie chcesz nic mówić, to nie mów. Obowiązuje cię tajemnica wojskowa, jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Tylko… to takie dziwne – rzekła – ciekawisz mnie, właściwie od samego początku, od kiedy się poznaliśmy. Wiem, że skrywasz jakiś sekret. Czuję to. I chyba wiem też, czemu nie chcesz się nim ze mną podzielić. Podobam ci się, prawda? Nie trudno zgadnąć, że _ty_ podobasz się mnie. Fizycznie. Bardzo. Myślisz pewnie, że jeśli powiesz coś niestosownego, mogę cię przestać lubić. Sama nie wiem, być może mogłoby się tak stać, więc… może lepiej, żebyś o niektórych rzeczach mi nie mówił?

Kapitan wpatrywał się w nią jak w obraz, szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Dopiero po chwili odezwał się:

\- Ty też mnie ciekawisz. To dość niezwykłe: usłyszeć od osoby, która zawodowo zajmuje się pozyskiwaniem i sprzedawaniem informacji, że nie chce znać moich sekretów. Wiem, co masz na myśli. Kiedyś… zataiłem coś przed osobą, na której dobrej opinii bardzo mi zależało. Później zrozumiałem, że tylko nas to od siebie oddaliło.

Westchnął głośno.

\- Nie mogę ci opowiedzieć o sprawach, o których nie masz prawa wiedzieć, lecz nie mam zamiaru celowo cię oszukiwać i udawać kogoś lepszego, niż jestem. Kiedy wspomniałem o zaufaniu… miałem na myśli to, że o niektórych rzeczach musimy sobie mówić, bo milczeniem nie zmienimy rzeczywistości. Możemy ją za to zmienić wspólnie.

Przez moment rozmyślała nad jego słowami. Potem podzieliła się z nim nieoczekiwanym spostrzeżeniem:

\- Podobasz mi się, pomimo tego, że czasem zdecydowanie za dużo gadasz. I, o dziwo, w tym słowotoku nie udaje ci się zawrzeć tego, co twój rozmówca najbardziej pragnąłby usłyszeć.


	8. Chapter 8

Pryce pocałowała go na pożegnanie, tak, by w tym ostatnim pocałunku zawrzeć obietnicę, że przy kolejnym spotkaniu spróbują znowu zbliżyć się do siebie, jeszcze bardziej i pełniej. „Myśl o mnie”, mówiły jej przyciśnięte do jego warg usta. „Pamiętaj o mnie”. Jego wargi zaś zapewniały ją, że wciąż jej pragnął, może nawet jeszcze mocniej, przez to, że od niego odchodziła.

Thrawn najwyraźniej chciał opóźnić moment ich nieuniknionego rozstania. Ponieważ zbliżała się godzina, o której powinni opuścić hotelowy pokój, oboje ubierali się pospiesznie, prowadząc niezobowiązującą rozmowę, ot tak, omawiali swoje przyszłe plany, usiłując wyznaczyć jakąś datę kolejnej randki, gdy z jego strony padła niestosowna, w jej opinii, propozycja:

\- Czy mogę cię odprowadzić?

Dokąd? Do jej mieszkania? Tego, które współdzieliła z Juahir Madras?

\- Wykluczone – odparła Arihnda bez namysłu.

A później zrobiło jej się odrobinę głupio, bo Chiss chciał być dla niej miły, zachować się po dżentelmeńsku i upewnić, że nic złego się jej nie stanie. Bądź co bądź, znajdowali się teraz w niezbyt reprezentacyjnej dzielnicy Coruscant i by się stąd wydostać, Arihnda musiała w dość szybkim tempie pokonać parę mniej ruchliwych ulic, za to często uczęszczanych przez podejrzanych typów: alkoholików, narkomanów czy złodziei.

Powinna z wdzięcznością przyjąć jego ofertę lub przynajmniej zgodzić się, by kapitan odeskortował ją w bardziej bezpieczne rejony miasta.

\- Rozumiem twoją ostrożność, Arihndo, ale ważniejsze od tego, by nikt nas nie zobaczył razem, jest to, być wróciła do domu w jednym kawałku – rzekł spokojnie Thrawn, nie dając po sobie poznać, że zraniła go swą odmową.

\- Może masz rację – ustąpiła w końcu. – Przejdziemy razem trzynastą dzielnicę, ja złapię turbowindę, a ty możesz później pójść dalej w stronę… kosmoportu? Wracasz na swój statek, tak?

Chiss uśmiechnął się i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Mam zarezerwowane miejsce w hotelu służbowym – oznajmił.

\- Ach. Lepsze czy gorsze standardy niż tu? – zerknęła wymownie na wystrój ich wynajętego pokoju.

Thrawn udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Hotel dla oficerów oferuje mniej prywatności – odpowiedział oględnie. – To pomieszczenia typowo użytkowe, w których można się przespać, ale raczej nie sposób pracować.

 - Ściany są z tektury, czy jak? – zażartowała Pryce. – Pewnie nie możecie sprowadzać gości.

Kapitan odchrząknął.

\- Nie _takich_.

Zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Spójrz na to z lepszej strony – powiedziała. – Możesz wychodzić, rezerwować pokoje na godziny w tanich hotelikach i nie wzbudzisz tym samym żadnych podejrzeń. Żołnierz musi przecież czasem odreagować.

Thrawn uniósł brwi wyniośle.

\- Korzystanie z usług prostytutek nie przystoi imperialnemu oficerowi – odrzekł.

Przygryzła wargę, by ukryć pełen politowania uśmiech.

\- Wątpię, by inni myśleli tak, jak ty. Zdziwiłbyś się, ilu wysokich rangą imperialnych oficerów czy urzędników zabawia się z prostytutkami. Oczywiście, dbają o dyskrecję, stwarzają pozory i nie zaczepiają dziewczyn na ulicy, tylko korzystają z usług sprawdzonych sutenerów.

\- Ma pani szeroką wiedzę na ten temat, panno Pryce.

Prychnęła.

\- Pozyskuję informacje, pamiętasz? Mamy teczki na… – ugryzła się w język.

Niestety za późno.

\- Macie teczki? – zainteresował się Thrawn. – Adwokatura, dla której pani pracuje, zbiera tego typu informacje?

\- Tylko dotyczące niektórych osób – przyznawała niechętnie – które pełnią funkcje publiczne. Monitorujemy ich działalność, sprawdzamy, czy nie łamią obowiązującego prawa.

\- A później ich szantażujecie? Wyłudzacie pieniądze czy… przysługi?

Arihnda zaczerpnęła gwałtownie oddech.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała, zbyt szybko, by zabrzmiało to wiarygodnie. – Kiedy wytropimy coś nielegalnego, zgłaszamy to odpowiednim służbom.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie uwierzył w jej szlachetne pobudki.

\- Rozmawiamy prywatnie – przypomniał jej. – A ty, zamiast zgłosić podejrzenie popełnienia przeze mnie przestępstwa służbom bezpieczeństwa, wolałaś się ze mną spotkać i negocjować. Teraz zaś chcesz mi wmówić, że postąpiłaś tak na drodze wyjątku?

Dzielnie wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

\- Nie reprezentuję w tej chwili Higher Skies, kapitanie Thrawn. I nie korzystam z Tindera służbowo, w przeciwieństwie do pana.

Wbiła mu szpilę, a on nawet się nie skrzywił.

\- Kontaktowanie się z kobietami za pomocą aplikacji randkowej nie jest zabronione – stwierdził. – ISB przydzieliło mi taką misję. Pani natomiast umówiła się ze mną dobrowolnie, a to, co później się wydarzyło, było spontaniczne. Żadne z nas nie okłamało drugiego. W tym przypadku nie ma mowy o złamaniu prawa.

Pryce pokręciła głową.

\- Próbujesz obejść przepisy, Thrawn, ale one nie zawsze będą interpretowane na twoją korzyść. ISB może poświadczyć, że wykonujesz jakąś misję, albo może się tego wyprzeć. Osoba, z którą się spotkasz, może zeznać, że do niczego między nią a tobą nie doszło, albo sugerować, że uprawialiście seks. Może nawet twierdzić, że oferowałeś jej za to pieniądze. Służby mogą jej uwierzyć lub nie. Istotne jest tylko to, że w twoim przypadku wszelkie potencjalne romanse będą postrzegane źle.

\- Bo nie jestem człowiekiem?

\- Otóż to.

Potarł policzek w zamyśleniu.

\- W ten sposób chce mnie pani szantażować? Może pani dowieść, że łączy nas… romans?

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Mówię ci tylko, że jesteś nieostrożny. I że, wbrew temu, co myślisz, posiadanie kochanki może ci zaszkodzić bardziej, niż chodzenie na dziwki.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. To drugie może ci co najwyżej zszargać reputację i uniemożliwić awans, ale gdy zaczniesz się spotykać z niewłaściwą osobą… najgorzej, jeśli zaangażujesz się w taki związek emocjonalnie. To stwarza dobre podstawy do szantażu.

\- Pani jest tą niewłaściwą osobą, panno Pryce?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Na każdego można znaleźć jakieś brudy – odparła. – A ja zostałam zwolniona z pracy dyscyplinarnie. I… wiesz, czego chcę, prawda?

\- Tak. Twierdziłaś jednak, że pragniesz oddzielić życie erotyczne od zawodowego.

Westchnęła.

\- W tym też tkwi zasadniczy problem. Nie chcę… żeby to wyglądało tak, że oddajesz mi przysługę, bo się ze mną pieprzysz. Możemy to robić, ale… dyskretnie. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Oficjalnie będę ci po prostu pomagać złapać tych tinderowych przestępców. A jeśli ISB mnie przyjmie… wtedy możemy jakoś inaczej zaaranżować nasze relacje.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Nie uważam, byś była nieodpowiednią osobą, Arihndo.

\- W takim razie jesteś bardzo naiwny.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Nie, tu nie chodzi o to, że coś takiego mogłoby zaszkodzić tobie – powiedziała. – Tak naprawdę zaangażowanie się w taki związek przysporzyłoby więcej kłopotów mnie niż tobie. Zrozum, że potrzebuję… lepszej pozycji wyjściowej. Rany, Thrawn, powinieneś to wiedzieć, że kiedy nie można uderzyć w kogoś bezpośrednio, obiera się na cel kogoś, kto jest z nim blisko związany, a kto sam nie może się obronić. Ty masz przyjaciół w ISB, ja nie. Chcę wrócić do łask Imperium, dlatego nie mogę narażać się na ataki nieznanych mi wrogów. A ty z pewnością przysporzyłeś sobie ich wielu.

\- Mogę ich pokonać.

\- Ale jakim kosztem?

Po chwili odpowiedziała sobie sama:

\- Na pewno nie moim.


	9. Chapter 9

Thrawn uparł się, by odprowadzić ją niemal pod same drzwi turbowindy, przytwierdzonej do ściany ogromnego budynku, w którym ona i Juahir wynajmowały apartament. W innych okolicznościach, być może, Arihnda pomyślałaby, że było to takie słodkie z jego strony, a zarazem tak banalne, jakby zaczerpnięte z jakieś starej romantycznej holonoweli. W ich sytuacji jednakże było to działanie całkowicie bezcelowe, bo uprawiali już seks, w hotelu, więc nic więcej między nimi nie mogło tego dnia się wydarzyć.

Nie mogła zresztą zaprosić Thrawna na górę, nawet gdyby oboje mieli jeszcze w sobie wystarczająco energii na „drugą rundę”. Nie, to było wykluczone, nawet gdyby Arihnda mieszkała sama, a nie ze współlokatorką! A zatem czekało ich pożegnanie, niezręczne w tym przypadku, takie, jakiego Pryce wolałaby za wszelką cenę uniknąć. To był ten moment, kiedy należało podziękować swojemu towarzyszowi, pocałować go w policzek albo w usta i, o ile nie wypowiedziało się magicznego zaklęcia „wejdźmy razem do środka”, trzeba było liczyć się z męskim niezadowoleniem i urażoną dumą. No dobrze, po seksie w hotelu było to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, aby Thrawnowi zrobiło się przykro z powodu braku takowego zaproszenia, ale wciąż pozostawał problem właściwego doboru słów i… pocałunku.

W gruncie rzeczy bowiem Arihnda miała ochotę pocałować tego przystojnego, tajemniczego Chissa i poczuć się tak, jakby faktycznie spotykała się z tym mężczyzną, a nie jakby jedynie raz poszła z nim do łóżka pod wpływem impulsu. Coś ich przecież połączyło – wspólna tajemnica. Byli teraz partnerami w zbrodni – czy raczej: partnerami w zapobieganiu zbrodniom – i to, że w pewnym stopniu stali się od siebie wzajemnie zależni, zbliżyło ich do siebie bardziej niż sam seks. Kobietę, którą przeleciało się w wynajmowanym na godziny pokoju, nie odprowadzało się później do jej prywatnego mieszkania, czyż nie? Jak najbardziej jednak można było towarzyszyć podczas spaceru kobiecie, z którą w jakimś stopniu wiązało się swoją zawodową przyszłość.

Pryce planowała pomóc Thrawnowi – i ISB, oczywiście – zakończyć z sukcesem prowadzone śledztwo. Naturalnie, chciała na tym zyskać: rekomendacja kilku wysokich stopniem imperialnych oficerów mogła jej umożliwić chwalebny powrót w imperialne struktury i ułatwić wspinaczkę po drabinie kariery: w tajnych służbach albo w administracji. Arihnda nie zdecydowała jeszcze, jakie stanowisko chciałaby objąć – wiedziała tylko jedno: jakiekolwiek by ono nie było, musiało być przede wszystkim wpływowe. Nie kryła tego, że pragnęła władzy, możliwości decydowania o losach innych – a szczególnie o losach swoich osobistych wrogów.

Poczyniła właśnie pierwszy krok na tej ścieżce: zyskała władzę nad Thrawnem. Przynajmniej częściową – mogła go zrujnować. Mogła też mu pomóc, co więcej: chciała tego. Jego sukces był tym, czego w owej chwili potrzebowała najbardziej – jej własną trampoliną. Musiała tylko zadbać o to, aby imperialny kapitan, wykorzystawszy ją, nie odwrócił się od niej, lecz zrewanżował się przysługą za przysługę. Innymi słowy: musiała być dla niego miła. Przez jakiś czas.

To oznaczało pozwalanie mu na takie „dżentelmeńskie gesty” jak odprowadzanie jej do domu. W tym swoim kostiumie kapitan wyglądał prawie jak jej ochroniarz… o wyjątkowo kiepskim guście w kwestii doboru ubioru. W czerni Chiss wyglądałby o wiele lepiej, pomyślała Pryce. A ktokolwiek doradził mu wybór zielonych okularów, powinien natychmiast stracić pracę i prawo do wykonywania zawodu. Arihnda czuła przemożną chęć, by je skonfiskować, żeby Thrawn nie mógł ich już więcej założyć. Bez nich jednak Chiss, niestety, za bardzo rzucałby się w oczy – mógłby skutecznie zmuszać przechodniów, by schodzili mu z drogi, po prostu piorunując ich wzrokiem. Potem ci biedacy prawdopodobnie zaczęliby rozpowiadać, że spotkali jakiegoś dziwnego i odrobinę przerażającego Pantoranina, który spacerował ulicami Coruscant przebrany za Mrocznego Lorda Sithów.

\- Wiesz – odezwała się w pewnym momencie Arihnda – jeśli mamy się ze sobą spotykać, musisz popracować nad swoją garderobą i publicznym wizerunkiem.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko ironicznie.

\- Warunkiem dobrego kamuflażu jest to, że jest on dopasowany do danej sytuacji i otoczenia – oznajmił jej nieco wyższościowym tonem. – Kiedy zobaczymy się ponownie, będę miał na sobie inną odzież. W przeciwnym razie ktoś mógłby połączyć ze sobą te dwa zdarzenia i odkryć, że współpracujemy ze sobą.

\- Czego zatem mam się spodziewać następnym razem? Kowbojskiego kapelusza, dżinsów i koszuli w kratę? – zażartowała sobie z niego.

Uniósł brew wyniośle i odpowiedział jej:

\- Gdybym pożyczył ubranie od chorążego Vanto, byłoby to zbyt przewidywalne posunięcie.

Nie była pewna, czy był to przytyk w jej stronę, czy w stronę Vanto. Czy może ogólnie Thrawn chciał tymi słowami skrytykować cały ludzki gatunek.

\- A ty nie zamierzasz być ani trochę przewidywalny – odcięła się.

\- Nie, nie zamierzam.

Za to właściwie go lubiła. Mogła spodziewać się po nim wszystkiego. Oczekiwała tego od niego, żeby wciąż ją czymś zaskakiwał. On, obcy, przedstawiciel innego gatunku, przybysz z Nieznanych Regionów. To wszystko już samo w sobie było niezwykle interesujące, a jeśli kapitan miał dodatkowo barwną osobowość – a wszystko na to wskazywało – Arihnda mogła zapragnąć przebywać w jego towarzystwie znacznie dłużej niż u boku innych, mniej ciekawych mężczyzn.

\- Cóż, to, że zechciałeś mnie odprowadzić z pewnością nie było czymś, co mogłabym przewidzieć – powiedziała.

\- Nie? Nie jest to oczekiwane zachowanie w twojej kulturze?

Tak śmiesznie uniósł brwi, jakby nie do końca jej wierzył – przecież wiedział, że tak po prostu należało postąpić – pewnie przeczytał to w jakiejś książce, w jakimś przestarzałym poradniku randkowania.

Pryce westchnęła głośno.

\- Jeśli nasze spotkania mają pozostać tajemnicą, nie powinieneś czegoś takiego robić.

Odetchnął wtedy głęboko, być może z ulgą, że podręcznikowe instrukcje były jednak w tej kwestii wiarygodne, a Pryce postanowiła nie wyprowadzać go z błędu.

\- Jak już wspomniałem, kobiety w twoim typie są uprowadzane przez nieznanych sprawców – przypomniał jej. – Mniej ryzykuję, pokazując się razem z tobą na ulicy w tym – wskazał na siebie palcem – kostiumie, niż pozwalając ci pokonać trasę z hotelu do twojego mieszkania samej. Jeśli ktoś nas obserwował, mógł zaplanować porwanie w taki sposób, by potem to mnie obarczono za nie winą, jako osobę, która ostatnia widziała cię żywą.

\- Och. Czyli robisz to dla mojego bezpieczeństwa, tak? Będziesz mnie także odprowadzał z domu do pracy i z pracy do domu? Nie… nie masz przecież tyle wolnego czasu.

\- Mój czas wolny w istocie jest dość ograniczony – przytaknął Thrawn – i nie, nie przypuszczam, by nieustannie groziło ci niebezpieczeństwo. W niektórych sytuacjach jednak zalecałbym ci ostrożność. Samotne spacery po niższych poziomach Coruscant są obarczone pewnym ryzykiem.

Trudno jej było się z tym nie zgodzić. W takich dzielnicach jak ta, którą właśnie wspólnie przemierzali, dochodziło czasem do wypadków. Arihnda czuła na plecach zimny pot, ilekroć ktoś obcy zbliżał się w jej kierunku, szedł za nią, albo ją mijał.

\- To miłe z twojej strony – odrzekła, wcale nie zgryźliwie – że tak się o mnie troszczysz.

\- Twoje zniknięcie zdecydowanie utrudniłoby mi śledztwo. Współpraca natomiast zakłada, że gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, oboje jesteśmy gotowi udzielić drugiej osobie wsparcia. Gdyby ktoś cię teraz zaatakował, byłbym zobowiązany, by cię bronić. I… jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą, jak mi się zdaje, przeoczyłaś.

\- Och?

Chyba nie chodziło mu o rodzące się między nimi uczucie?

\- Współpraca oznacza także wiedzę na temat partnera bądź partnerki – rzekł gładko Thrawn. – Wiedza o tym, gdzie mieszkasz, może być dla mnie w przyszłości przydatna.

Przystanęła w miejscu w odpowiedzi na jego słowa.

\- To moja prywatna sprawa, gdzie mieszkam – oświadczyła mu oburzona. – Jeśli zechcę cię do siebie zaprosić, podam ci adres. Ale nie życzę sobie niezapowiedzianych wizyt, rozumiesz?

\- Oczywiście. Zwróciłem ci wyłącznie uwagę na to, że by współpraca mogła przebiegać bez zakłóceń, niektóre informacje na temat drugiej strony są niezbędne, jednakże często trudno zawczasu ocenić, które dane będą miały znaczenie, a które nie, stąd też dobry strateg stara się uwzględniać więcej niż tylko te, które w danej chwili wydają mu się istotne.

Prychnęła. Pomyślała, że Thrawn dość dziwacznie się wyrażał. Może chciał brzmieć „mądrzej” i dokładał „logiczną argumentację” po to, by ukryć swoje prawdziwe pobudki? Jakiekolwiek by one nie były. W tym momencie Arihnda była skłonna uwierzyć w to, że kapitan zaczął zwyczajnie nadmiernie interesować się jej życiem prywatnym, ale zamiast spytać ją wprost o rzeczy, które go nurtowały, wolał prowadzić z nią jakąś towarzyską grę, w nadziei, że uda mu się zebrać więcej informacji o niej, nie alarmując jej, że to robił. W dodatku nie miała pewności, czy kiedy nadmienił jej o tym, że chciał poznać adres jej zamieszkania, nie chodziło mu tyle o sam adres, ile o niej reakcję na tego rodzaju wiadomość. Pryce wiedziała, że niemal wszystko mogło być dla kogoś wartościową informacją: to, czy pozwoliłaby się odprowadzić obcemu mężczyźnie, kosmicie, czy zaprosiłaby go do siebie na kaf, czy zdenerwowałaby się, gdyby naruszył jej prywatność…

Thrawn nieprzerwanie ją obserwował i odnotowywał w pamięci przeróżne drobiazgi na jej temat. Może mimo wszystko myliła się i nie był aż tak nią zauroczony, jak by sobie tego życzyła? Może byłoby mu wszystko jedno, czy Pryce pocałowałaby go na pożegnanie, czy też powstrzymałaby się przed wykonaniem tak poufałego gestu w miejscu publicznym? Liczyła się tylko ta informacja, odpowiedź na zadane sobie w myślach pytanie – tak albo nie.

\- Nie dbam o to, czy dowiesz się, gdzie mieszkam – powiedziała mu, podejmując ponownie marsz. – Nie są to informacje, których osoba o twojej pozycji i kontaktach nie mogłaby zdobyć, choć pewnie kosztowałoby cię to trochę więcej wysiłku niż kilkunastominutowy spacer. A może jesteś zbyt dumny, by mnie albo kogoś innego o to zapytać, lepiej więc, twoim zdaniem, uczynić z tego grę: zapewnić mnie, że się o mnie troszczysz, a ja wówczas, być może, sama z siebie wysypię się przy tobie? Taka kilkunastominutowa rozmowa to przecież doskonała okazja do uzupełnienia wiedzy na mój temat.

\- Istotnie.

\- Och? Nic więcej na to nie odpowiesz?

\- Twoje spostrzeżenia są słuszne. Konwersacja z tobą może być dla mnie z wielu względów pouczająca.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie mówisz tego wszystkim kobietom podczas randek – pozwoliła sobie na drobną złośliwość.

\- Nie. I nie odprowadzam ich wszystkich później do domów. To byłaby strata mojego czasu.

\- A teraz? Może wyjmiesz swój datapad, a ja podyktuję ci swój adres i wreszcie się rozejdziemy przy najbliższym skrzyżowaniu?

\- Sama stwierdziłaś, że pozyskanie tej informacji nie byłoby dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem – odparł spokojnie Chiss. – Więcej mogę dowiedzieć się z twojego zachowania i twoich słów niż z raportu, jaki ISB mogłoby sporządzić na twój temat.

\- Naprawdę? Rozśmiesz mnie zatem.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Chcesz, żebym opowiedział jakiś żart?

Przewróciła oczami.

\- To znaczy: podziel się swoimi spostrzeżeniami, a ja powiem ci, czy masz rację, czy się mylisz.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

\- Moje towarzystwo odpowiada ci bardziej, niż jesteś skłonna przyznać – stwierdził. – Mężczyźni, z którymi zwykle spotykasz się w hotelach, nie odprowadzają cię do mieszkania, przeczyłoby to bowiem idei anonimowości podczas tych zaaranżowanych zbliżeń. Nie lubisz podróżować sama przez pewne dzielnice Coruscant, ponieważ zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne dla osoby o twojej… posturze, tym bardziej, gdy nie jest ona w pełni swoich sił. Życzyłabyś sobie tego, żeby mężczyzna, z którym niedawno dzieliłaś łoże, zrobił dla ciebie choć tyle i wyprowadził cię z niebezpiecznej dla ciebie strefy tego miasta. Ponadto tego wymagałaby zwykła uprzejmość. Z drugiej zaś strony zawsze starasz się być ostrożna i jeśli nie podałabyś jakiemuś mężczyźnie swojego prawdziwego imienia, to tym bardziej nie podałabyś mu swojego aktualnego adresu zamieszkania. To, że wiem, kim jesteś, i że mogę dowiedzieć się więcej na twój temat z różnych źródeł, pozwala ci inaczej zaprojektować naszą relację, która już od samego początku wykraczała poza aspekt seksualny. Tak, Arihndo, pragniesz teraz upewnić się, że jestem dla ciebie wartościowym partnerem, i moją propozycję traktujesz jako potwierdzenie tego, że zgodnie z deklaracją zadbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

\- Wiesz, to, co robisz, dla mnie też może być cenną informacją – odpowiedziała mu. – Gdyby chodziło tylko o moje bezpieczeństwo i mój adres, zamówiłbyś mi taksówkę. Choć, być może, twoje obecne finanse nie pozwalają ci na tego rodzaju kosztowne wydatki, co mogę wywnioskować z tego, w jakim hotelu zarezerwowałeś pokój. I nie, nie muszę cię pytać o to, ile dokładnie zarabiasz, bo taką informację mogłabym pozyskać z moich prywatnych źródeł, zresztą, byłoby to sporym nietaktem, zapytać cię o coś takiego na naszej pierwszej „randce”. Skoro nie zaimponujesz mi zasobnością swojego portfela, możesz próbować wykorzystać to, że jesteś wysokim i wysportowanym mężczyzną i nie boisz się, że ktoś zaatakuje cię w ciemnej uliczce. To ten ktoś, kto odważyłby się to zrobić, powinien się bać o siebie. Tak, w mojej opinii jesteś atrakcyjny, ale chcesz, żebym przyznała też, że jesteś niezwykle inteligentny. Podpowiadasz mi to i owo, żebym w końcu, z twoją drobną pomocą, doszła do takiego właśnie wniosku. Tak inteligentny, że ISB powierzyło ci specjalną misję, by wykorzystać ten twój wspaniały umysł! Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem – ironizowała.

\- Och. Chcesz zatem, żebym postarał się bardziej?

\- Gdybyś był tak nieludzko inteligentny, nie miałbyś kłopotów z Najwyższym Dowództwem.

\- Celny cios, panno Pryce. Inteligencja nie musi oznaczać jednak wiedzy ani doświadczenia. Często oznacza zaś niestandardowy sposób myślenia i sugerowanie rozwiązań, które nie są dobrze przyjmowane przez konserwatywną większość.

Ach. Próbował jej wmówić, że miał problemy z przełożonymi, bo był nieprzeciętnie inteligentny i wyróżniał się w tłumie głupców.

\- Bystry umysł, taki jak mój czy twój, jest w stanie spostrzec okazję, którą inni mogliby zignorować albo przeoczyć. Okazję na owocną współpracę, chociażby – powiedział. – ISB nie angażuje cywilów do swoich śledztw. Nawet poproszenie kogoś, kto przynależy do korpusu innego rodzaju imperialnych sił, o konsultację jest raczej wyjątkiem niż regułą.

\- Oficjalnie: owszem – odparła Pryce. – Nieoficjalnie zaś może to być bardzo dobre wyjście z sytuacji takiej, jak ta teraz: śledztwo, jak sam powiedziałeś, utknęło w miejscu, i żeby je pchnąć do przodu, trzeba sięgnąć po niekonwencjonalne środki. W razie czego ISB może umyć ręce i wyprzeć się współpracy z tobą – i twierdzić, że to, co robisz w swoim czasie wolnym, jest twoją prywatną sprawą. Oni nie ryzykują wiele, ale ty – jak najbardziej. Jak już wspomniałam na samym początku: jeśli cię przyłapią w hotelu z jakąś kobietą z tindera, będzie to wyglądało bardzo źle w twoich aktach. Twój przyjaciel – pułkownik Yularen, tak? – może wtedy wyciszyć sprawę, ale jeśli istotnie to on poprosił cię o pomoc, w takim razie musi liczyć na to, że nie pozwolisz się złapać. Myślę, że… nie powinieneś aż tak bardzo polegać na ISB i lepiej zrobisz, jeśli pozyskasz innych sojuszników.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się na te słowa.

\- Widzę, że myślimy podobnie – odrzekł.

Och? Czyżby powiedziała na głos dokładnie to, co pragnął usłyszeć?

\- Wiedz, że nie robię takich rzeczy za darmo – przypomniała mu. – Nie zaryzykuję swojej kariery bez żadnej gwarancji, że zyskam coś na tym… a przynajmniej, że nie zostanę później na lodzie, z niczym.

\- Masz moje słowo – powiedział Thrawn – że pomogę ci, jeśli tylko będę w stanie. Sam jednak zdecyduję, kiedy i w jaki sposób to uczynię, aby zminimalizować lub całkowicie zredukować ryzyko porażki.

\- Sam zdecydujesz? – powtórzyła z przekąsem. – Nie chcę być uzależniona od twojego dobrego humoru i od… nieważne. Jesteśmy partnerami, czyż nie? To zakłada równość między nami.

\- Tak, jesteśmy partnerami.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a potem dodała łaskawie:

\- Możesz mnie odprowadzić aż pod drzwi. Uznaj to za wyraz zaufania z mojej strony.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Kto to był, Arihndo?

Niemożliwe, żeby Juahir zobaczyła Thrawna, akurat wtedy wyglądając przez okno, kiedy oboje przystanęli przy jej budynku mieszkalnym, by zamienić ze sobą jeszcze kilka słów, a potem szybko się pożegnać…

Tak, to pożegnanie wypadło wyjątkowo niezręcznie, choć nie tak, jak Arihnda mogłaby zakładać. Thrawn… najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał od niej pożegnalnego pocałunku. W chwili, gdy spostrzegł, że Pryce szykowała się do tego, by go pocałować – celowała w jego policzek, oczywiście, choć mogła też niezamierzenie chybić i trafić, na przykład, w jego usta – niebieski drań cofnął się o krok i ukłonił się sztywno jak jakiś… dyplomata, ambasador z jakiejś odległej planety. Pryce widywała niekiedy takich na Coruscant: obnosili się oni ze swoimi rodzimymi zwyczajami, zamiast dopasować się do imperialnego protokołu. Dziwacy.

Chiss jednak dotychczas zachowywał się całkiem normalnie i zdecydowanie obca mu była nieśmiałość, zresztą – śmiechu warte! – nie tak dawno uprawiali ze sobą seks i jeden pocałunek więcej nie robił już żadnej różnicy, jak wydawało się Arihndzie. Planowała konwencjonalnie cmoknąć swojego towarzysza w policzek, a gdyby ktoś postronny to zobaczył… no cóż, jego nie dało się zidentyfikować, a ją – tak, ale tylko jeśli ktoś przywiązywał wagę do szczegółów.

Pryce po tym, jak wsiadła do turbowindy, zdjęła z głowy perukę i ukryła ją w swojej torebce, a swój płaszcz obróciła na drugą stronę i wdziała ponownie, przeobrażając się w kobietę zupełnie inną od tej, która wracała właśnie z tinderowej randki. Tylko rumieńce wstydu nie chciały tak szybko zniknąć z jej policzków i zdobiły jej twarz przez większą część jej podróży na górę.

Zabolała ją jego odmowa, na dodatek całkowicie bezzasadna – całując go, Arihnda, w swoim przekonaniu, potwierdzała wyłącznie swoją przykrywkę. Z daleka wyglądałoby to tak zwyczajnie: jakiś mężczyzna odprowadzał kobietę, zapewne byli dobrymi znajomymi, skoro całowali się na do widzenia… Bez tego gestu to, że wystawali tak na ulicy mogło niejednemu gapiowi wydać się podejrzane. W tym swoim płaszczu i zielonych okularach Thrawn mógłby z powodzeniem uchodzić za narkotykowego dilera. Sprzedaż przypraw było przestępstwem wedle imperialnego prawa, więc prędzej czy później ktoś zainteresowałby się takim tajemniczym osobnikiem i jego potencjalną klientką. Po scenie „holofilmowego” pocałunku ten sam obserwator musiałby jednak przyznać, że się pomylił w swojej szybkiej ocenie sytuacji: nie, to byli tylko jacyś przebierańcy, którzy prawdopodobnie urwali się z jakiegoś fanowskiego konwentu. O, a ona nawet nie zaprosiła go do środka. Co za frajer!

Tak, coś takiego mógłby pomyśleć ów obserwator, jakiś wścibski sąsiad, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się po myśli Pryce. Tymczasem Thrawn zawczasu przejrzał jej zamiary i przeciwstawił jej się, i w konsekwencji to ona wyszła na frajerkę. Żeby jakoś wyjść z tej sytuacji z twarzą, Arihnda musiała upozorować, że ten ruch, który wykonała, był celowy i… jedyne, co przyszło jej w owej chwili do głowy, to taneczne dygnięcie. Więc dygnęła, tak odpowiadając na jego ukłon. Paradne! Po czymś takim pozostało jej tylko prędko ewakuować się do turbowindy. I mieć nadzieję, że nikt z jej sąsiadów tego nie widział!

Niestety, tym razem szczęście wybitnie jej nie dopisało: być może sąsiedzi przegapili to przepyszne przedstawienie, ale nie uszło ono uwagi Juahir Madras, która prawdopodobnie niecierpliwie wyglądała Arihndy, niepokojąc się o nią.

Juahir nigdy nie popierała jej „randek w ciemno”. Nie, jako rodowita Coruscantka, Juahir nie była zbyt pruderyjna i nie przeszkadzało jej to, że jej współlokatorka zmieniała facetów jak rękawiczki – to, co oburzało ją tak bardzo, to była nadmierna, w jej opinii, nieostrożność Arihndy.

Jak gdyby mężczyzna spotkany w dojo albo przedstawiony jej przez jednego z jej znajomych różnił się czymkolwiek od takiego, którego poznało się przez aplikację randkową! Przynajmniej w tym drugim przypadku nie trzeba było udawać, że nie chodziło wcale o seks, czy też nie wyłącznie o seks… I jeśli dbało się o dyskrecję – a Arihnda przywiązywała do niej szczególną wagę – można było w każdej chwili przerwać taki „romans”, a „porzucony kochanek” nie miał najmniejszych szans, by później ją odnaleźć i nękać. Wiedząc z góry, czego mogła oczekiwać, Pryce traktowała swoich partnerów seksualnych czysto instrumentalnie: buzi-buzi, bzykanko, orgazm, o, jak dobrze, a teraz panu już dziękujemy! Gdyby dostrzegła ryzyko, że w którymś z tych mężczyzn z tinderowego katalogu mogłaby się zakochać, Arihnda przesunęłaby takiego delikwenta od razu w lewo.

I nie, nie była tak głupia, jak najprawdopodobniej sądziła Juahir. Sprawdzała ich wszystkich, tych facetów, co do jednego, zanim potwierdziła termin i miejsce jakiegokolwiek spotkania. Robiła lepszy research niż niejedna kobieta, podpytująca swoich znajomych, czy nie znają tego-a-tego przystojniaka, który chyba się do niej uśmiechnął przy barze podczas imprezy w klubie.

Litości! Nie była już nastolatką! Dorosła do seksu bez zobowiązań. Co nie znaczyło wcale, że Pryce poszłaby do łóżka z pierwszym lepszym, nie zapytawszy go nawet o imię, i że, gdyby ów sam jej je podał, uwierzyłaby mu na słowo, że było ono prawdziwe. Nie. Arihnda mogła udawać naiwną, kiedy służyło to jej celom. Tak, przy tych tinderowych mięśniakach mogła zgrywać słodką idiotkę, ale to ona zawsze była górą, to ona rozdawała karty i to ona bez skrupułów wykorzystywała męską łatwowierność. Była modliszką i odpowiadało jej to bardzo. Mściła się w ten sposób za wszystkie wcześniejsze miłosne rozczarowania.

\- Pozwoliłaś mu się odprowadzić? – dziwiła się Juahir. – Ari! Chyba, że to coś poważniejszego, co? To twój… chłopak?

\- Nie bądź śmieszna. Oczywiście, że nie – odparła Arihnda. – I… nic tak naprawdę między nami nie zaszło. Porozmawialiśmy trochę i oboje doszliśmy do wniosku, że bliżej nam jednak do strefy przyjaźni niż do sypialni.

\- To dziwne. Przecież ci wszyscy goście z Tindera to seksoholicy i zboczeńcy – stwierdziła Madras. – A ten chciał tylko z tobą pogadać? Okazało się, że jest gejem, czy że ma żonę, którą bardzo kocha, ale pokłócili się ostatnio?

\- Nie wiem, czy ma żonę. Nie wydaje mi się.

\- To o czym rozmawialiście?

\- O… pracy. Jego pracy, konkretnie. Ja o swojej nigdy nie opowiadam obcym, wiesz o tym przecież.

\- O jego pracy? I czym niby ten twój nowy znajomy się zajmuje?

\- Jest artystą – skłamała gładko Arihnda – performerem.

\- To tłumaczy jego strój i… to dziwaczne zachowanie. Ale jesteś pewna, że nie chciał cię przelecieć?

\- Tak – odrzekła rozeźlona. – I nie każ mi tego więcej powtarzać. To wcale nie jest miłe, kiedy szykujesz się na randkę, depilujesz bikini, a potem… zero seksu! Co za rozczarowanie! I jeszcze facet chce z tobą poćwiczyć dialogi do jakiejś sztuki teatralnej… nie pamiętam nawet jej tytułu.

\- Ale wyglądało na to, że dobrze wam się razem gawędziło i że nie chcieliście się wcale rozchodzić – zauważyła Juahir.

\- To też była część przedstawienia.

\- Oczywiście.

Madras zrobiła sceptyczną minę.

\- Dałaś mu numer swojego komlinku? – zapytała.

\- Co? Niby po co?

\- Więc będziecie dalej do siebie pisać przez Tindera?

\- Nie. Nie wiem. Być może.

Tak naprawdę to nie podała Thrawnowi swojego prywatnego numeru, bo ten… nie poprosił ją o to. Mogli, naturalnie, nadal kontaktować się przez aplikację, ale wykluczało to rozmowy na tematy związane ze śledztwem czy omawianie jakichkolwiek spraw, które dotyczyły ich życia prywatnego.

Cholera. Żeby pogadać z Thrawnem szczerze, nie uciekając się do żadnych kodów i szyfrów, Pryce musiała ponownie się z nim spotkać twarzą w twarz.

Nie pozostawało jej nic innego, jak dalej wymieniać z nim konwencjonalne tinderowe wiadomości, aż do czasu ich kolejnej „randki”. Szczególnie jeśli istotnie ktoś miał wgląd w historię ich holonetowych rozmów, trzeba było zachowywać pozory i nie ujawniać prawdziwego celu ich spotkań. A co jeśli ISB monitorowało działania kapitana Thrawna? Pryce nie chciała mu zaszkodzić, pisząc do niego jakieś perwersyjne bzdury, które niby miały służyć zachowaniu ich przykrywki, ale w rzeczywistości mogły naprowadzić jakiegoś agenta tajnych służb na właściwy trop: że stosowali podwójny blef, kierując się założeniem, że najlepsze kłamstwo to prawda, w którą nikt nie zechce uwierzyć.

„Było wspaniale, czekam na więcej”, napisała Arihnda, kiedy tylko została w swoim pokoju sama. Juahir nie powinna wiedzieć, że ledwie pożegnała się ze swoim nowym partnerem, a już złapała za datapad, żeby wysłać do niego wiadomość. Nawet dodała „xxx” na końcu, zaintrygowana tym, czy Thrawn znał choć trochę coruscański slang.

Kiedy wreszcie jej odpowiedział, na jej ekranie wyświetliła się emotikonka z uśmieszkiem – znak, że jego męska duma została zaspokojona. Pryce uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie, że Chiss trzymał w dłoni datapad i myślał o niej z takim właśnie uśmiechem na ustach. Myślał, że ją zdobył, ale tak naprawdę to on uległ jej, to on należał teraz do niej, a nie odwrotnie. Nie wątpiła w to, że w tej miłosnej grze to ona była zwyciężczynią.


	11. Chapter 11

Zalogowawszy się do aplikacji, Arihnda nie była w stanie powstrzymać się przed tym, by nie sprawdzić swojej skrzynki i nie przejrzeć nowych wiadomości oraz dopasowań. Thrawn nie napisał do niej nic więcej, zamknęła więc okienko z ich konwersacją, a potem zaczęła czytać, co takiego pisali do niej inni użytkownicy Tindera. W większości przypadków Pryce poczuła się rozczarowana treścią tych wiadomości. Zazwyczaj była to standardowa gadka rutynowych podrywaczy, jakieś żarty, które nie zawsze ją śmieszyły – co gorsza, niektórych, choć nie chciała się do tego głośno przyznać, nawet nie rozumiała: były tak głęboko osadzone w coruscańskim slangu i lokalnej kulturze, że dla niej, przybyszki z Lothalu, brzmiały całkowicie abstrakcyjnie i absurdalnie.

Czasami Arihnda czytała takie teksty Juahir i obie zaśmiewały się z nich do łez – to jest: Juahir pierwsza wybuchała bardzo głośnym i zaraźliwym śmiechem, a Arihnda towarzyszyła jej swoim nieco piskliwym chichotem, wpierw wyłącznie w odpowiedzi na spontaniczną, wesołą reakcję swojej przyjaciółki, a następnie, kiedy Madras opanowała na moment śmiech i wyjaśniła jej, co takiego tak bardzo ją rozbawiło, obie znów zaczynały się śmiać i tym razem śmiech Arihndy zawierał w sobie radość i ulgę, że ta zabawa nie odbywała się jej kosztem, lecz że w istocie to ten tekst na podryw był tak niedorzeczny i komiczny, że usłyszawszy go, można było uznać, że jego autor częściej posługiwał się swoim członkiem niż mózgiem.

Choć Arihnda lubiła takie chwile, dzielone ze swoją współlokatorką i przyjaciółką, kiedy wspólnie żartowały sobie z mężczyzn z Tindera, niestety utrudniały jej one odrobinę flirtowanie z nimi później poprzez holonet. Wiedziała, że z żadnym z tych wyśmianych gości nie mogłaby się potem umówić na randkę: zwyczajnie nie potrafiłaby zachować pokerowej twarzy i nie parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy przypomniałby jej się jakiś komentarz Juahir na jego temat. „Nie, ten facet z pewnością nie chodzi na siłkę”, stwierdzała Mandras, rzuciwszy okiem na zamieszczone na portalu randkowym zdjęcie owego arcy-samca. „Położyłabym go na łopatki w trzy minuty”, dodawała. Z racji tego, że Juahir była instruktorką sztuk walki, Arihnda wierzyła jej słowom i jej wnikliwej ocenie. Niemniej jednak nie umiała powstrzymać się od riposty w stylu: „o to właśnie chodzi w umawianiu się przez Tindera” albo „jeśli chcesz tego gościa, mogę ci go odstąpić… za pewną opłatą, oczywiście”.

Zdjęć mężczyzn, którzy faktycznie ją sobą zainteresowali, Arihnda nigdy nie pokazywała Juahir. I prędzej przespacerowałaby się nago główną arterią Imperial City, niż przedstawiła swojej przyjaciółce kapitana Thrawna. Nie, to był jej sekret: to, że spodobał jej się ten niebieski mężczyzna; to, że przespała się z nim; to, że zamierzała z nim współpracować i pomóc mu w śledztwie.

Odpisała na kilka wiadomości, resztę zignorowała. I tak ci mężczyźni nie byli warci jej czasu! Krytycznym okiem spoglądała na wyświetlające się na jej datapadzie zdjęcia i po chwili zaczęła przesuwać palcem… w lewo. W lewo. Rzadko robiła coś takiego: odrzucała z góry propozycje seksu, nie wdając się nawet z danym użytkownikiem w krótką rozmowę, choćby po to, by potem się z niego pośmiać. Nic przecież nie szkodziło przesunąć palcem w prawo; zawsze można było zakończyć szybko konwersację i zablokować takiego „źle dopasowanego” faceta. Ale żeby po jednym rzucie oka na jego profilowe zdjęcie, przesunąć takiego w lewo? Musiałby być przepaskudny, albo… nie mniej paskudny musiałby być w danym momencie jej humor.

Teraz zaś Arihnda nie miała powodu, by się złościć, ba, czuła się świetnie. Trafiła na genialnego faceta, dostała to, czego chciała, a nawet więcej. Nie mogło być lepiej. Dlatego zaczęła przesuwać palcem w lewo. Nie dbała o tych tinderowych mężczyzn, nie miała ochoty w nimi rozmawiać, a tym bardziej się z nimi spotykać. A co, jeśli któryś z nich był lepszy w łóżku od Thrawna? Wzruszyła ramionami. Seks może i był ważną częścią jej życia, ale z pewnością nie najważniejszą. Zawsze to jej kariera miała dla niej pierwszeństwo. Na drugim miejscu, oczywiście, była jej rodzina.

Jej rodzice, konkretnie, którzy nie wiedzieli za dobrze, co ich córka tak naprawdę porabiała na Coruscant. Czy spotykała się z kimś? Nie? „Nie martw się, córeczko, na pewno znajdziesz w końcu swoją prawdziwą miłość”, mówiła jej matka, a Arihnda przewracała na to oczami i prychała głośno, teatralnie. Jej rodzice, oczywiście, pragnęliby poznać jej „chłopaka”, jakiegoś miłego mężczyznę z zasobnym portfelem… a przynajmniej „ogarniętego życiowo”, jak zwykł mawiać jej ojciec. Arihnda może i znała paru takich mężczyzn, którzy spełniali te kryteria, ale jak dotąd nie odkryła żadnego magicznego sposobu, jak sprawić, by którykolwiek z nich zakochał się w niej, a następnie by się jej oświadczył i przepisał jej połowę swojego majątku.

Ona sama z kolei miała zwyczaj zakochiwać się w niezbyt perspektywicznych mężczyznach. Chiss, który ostatnio przykuł jej uwagę, właściwie całkiem nieźle wypadał na tle innych, jej wcześniejszych „sympatii”. On przynajmniej miał stałą pracę, był imperialnym oficerem, a z tego, co Pryce zdążyła się zorientować, był inteligentny i miał szansę w przyszłości zajść wysoko… z pewną pomocą, naturalnie. Ktoś musiał mu uświadomić, jak istotną rolę w obsadzaniu wojskowych stanowisk ogrywała polityka, a ktoś, kto znał się lepiej od niego na tych sprawach, mógł nawet zacząć mu w tych kwestiach doradzać. Gdyby zaczęli ze sobą „chodzić”, Arihnda mogłaby być dla Thrawna taką osobą, jego zauszniczką i zaufaną doradczynią. Jego partnerką.

Nie, na to było jeszcze za wcześnie, by snuć dalekosiężne plany dotyczące ich wspólnej przyszłości, ale… Pryce mogła dać mu szansę. Przesunęła go w prawo. Mogła go szantażować, a postanowiła z nim współpracować. Chciała pomóc temu kosmicie, nie bezinteresownie, oczywiście, ale szczerze i uczciwie. Co gorsza, polubiła go, tego Chissa, co rzadko kiedy było dobrą rzeczą w biznesie i polityce, tak, takie lubienie kogoś, prywatnie, mogło w przyszłości okazać się dla niej zgubne. Pryce musiała się teraz pilnować, by ten jej nowy „partner” nie ograł jej, by nie wykorzystał przeciwko niej jej słabości, jej sympatii do niego.

\- Ari? Widzę, że znowu polerujesz ekran… Och.

Juahir wróciła, niosąc dla niej kubek z gorącym kafem, i spostrzegła, że ręka Arihndy przesuwała się ustawicznie… w lewo.

\- Faceci są beznadziejni, co? – dodała współczującym tonem. – Nie martw się, jeśli chcesz, mogę ci kogoś przedstawić…

\- I znowu będzie tak, jak z Ottlisem? – rzuciła ostrym tonem Pryce, a potem zmieszała się. – Wybacz. To nie twoja wina, Ju. To ja zrobiłam wtedy z siebie idiotkę.

\- Och, Ari.

Juahir usiadła obok niej i popatrzyła na nią tak, jakby zamierzała powiedzieć jej coś ważnego.

\- No co?

\- Pamiętasz, jak pytałam cię, czy nie chcesz zacząć ćwiczyć w moim dojo? – odezwała się podekscytowanym głosem Madras. – Tam jest całe mnóstwo facetów. Będziesz miała w czym przebierać.

\- Tam jest też Ottlis – zwróciła jej uwagę Arihnda.

\- I dobrze! Jak trochę poćwiczysz, będziesz mogła całkowicie legalnie skopać mu tyłek.

Juahir mrugnęła do niej okiem. Arihnda westchnęła ciężko.

\- Poza tym, jako instruktorka wiem, kto i kiedy ćwiczy w dojo – powiedziała Madras. – Jeśli nie chcesz go widywać, jestem w stanie tak zaplanować twój trening, żeby wasze drogi więcej się ze sobą nie skrzyżowały.

\- Myślisz, że potrzebuję…

Pryce spojrzała na siebie krytycznie.

\- …popracować nad sobą?

Jej przyjaciółka roześmiała się na to głośno.

\- To nie jest trening, dzięki któremu stracisz parę kilo, uwierz mi. Raczej przybierzesz na wadze. Ale to dobrze! Wyrobisz sobie mięśnie i wtedy żaden facet już więcej z tobą nie zadrze.

Arihnda uniosła brwi. Musiałaby naprawdę mocno przypakować, żeby osiągnąć taki efekt, szczególnie jeśli miałaby mierzyć się z kimś takim, jak Thrawn.

O, nie! Nawet teraz, nawet w takim kontekście myślała o nim! A dokładnie: o jego wysokim wzroście i o jego mięśniach, którym nie tak dawno mogła dobrze się przyjrzeć…z bardzo bliska!

Zaczerwieniła się, a Juahir, która na szczęście nie potrafiła czytać jej w myślach, uznała, że to z powodu jej uwag i przyjacielskich przytyków.

\- Ari, żartuję sobie tylko! Ale te treningi rozważ na poważnie. Każda kobieta powinna przynajmniej znać podstawowe techniki samoobrony.

\- I znam te podstawowe. Pokazywałaś mi je przecież.

\- To poznasz te bardziej zaawansowane!

Pryce westchnęła, a potem rzekła:

\- Niech będzie.

Nie przyznała się oczywiście do tego, że mimo wszystko liczyła na to, że te treningi wpłyną korzystnie na jej sylwetkę i poprawią jej kondycję… i że dzięki temu, być może, jej wspólne sesje z pewnym przystojnym Chissem staną się jeszcze bardziej żywiołowe.


End file.
